Steal My Heart
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Joshua is taken as part of a bargain his father made 16 years ago, and forced into staying with the most powerful youkai family in Shibuya, to be mated to their son, Neku. Will things blossom between the two kitsune? Or will Neku remain bitter of his parents' decision while Joshua is alone in a mansion full of strangers? Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg, Neku/Joshua, AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Nice! I finally managed to get something going for me! With Milaya Milen Zeal's help, I managed to come up with a fic idea, and now we're cranking out this baby! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me write and come up with ideas for this!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 1

It was almost midnight in the land of Shibuya, where many types of youkai resided. All was quiet outside of the main part of the city, even at the Sakuraba palace, where it was usually busy, even at night. But despite the quiet, that didn't mean there was peace.

A shadowy figure darted through the trees, slowing down as it got closer to the palace, where the powerful owners of it resided, and then stopped when it reached the edge of the forest, remaining in the shadows. Nine long, silver tails flicked slightly at the tips from the adrenaline running through the shadow's veins. The figure looked around carefully, watching to ensure the coast was clear before leaving the safety of the trees to break into the Sakuraba palace.

The moonlight revealed the figure to be an older male, his short, silver hair practically glowing in the moon's light, just like his matching fox ears and nine fox tails. His violet eyes cautiously scanned his surroundings, and his ears twitched as he listened for any signs of danger. The kitsune scaled the rough, rock-covered wall surrounding the palace, and once he reached the top, he slid aside a flat stone covering a hole into the treasure room. Silently, the silverette slipped inside, landing lightly on his feet in the luxurious room. The thick, plush carpet sunk slightly beneath his feet with each step he took, getting closer to his target treasure.

It was a platinum music box that was shaped like a treasure chest, with the Sakuraba family crest inscribed on the front. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and white diamonds adorned the top and sides, and the kitsune in the room knew that once it was opened, it would play the most beautiful and soothing of tunes. Carefully, the kitsune took the music box, and once he lifted it off its stand, he gently placed it in his loot bag. Preparing to make his escape, the thief headed back to the hole to leave the way he came in, but despite the various priceless jewelry and gems around him, he ignored them in favor of heading out for home to show his success to his mate. He was almost at the tree line when suddenly, crimson foxfire shot up in a ring around him, preventing any escape. The silverette paled considerably, and then turned as footsteps approached to see the owner of the palace, Lord Axel Sakuraba, step through his own flames. The redheaded kitsune approached the thief, his emerald eyes narrowed with barely suppressed rage.

"Noboru Kiryu. Why did you break into my home and steal my family heirloom? It's a valuable piece meant to be passed down to my son," the powerful youkai demanded in a low voice, his tone deadly. The nine red-furred tails flicked back and forth with his anger.

"I offer the most sincere of apologies, Lord Axel," Noboru said, getting down on his knees and bowing his head in submission. As formidable a fighter he was, Noboru knew he was no match for Axel. The elder kitsune was a powerful one, and the foxfire at his control was deadly.

"Apologies mean nothing from a thief," Axel growled. Noboru thought quickly, as he was often able to, and came up with an idea.

"May I offer a treasure of my own instead, then?" he asked, daring to look up at the redhead.

"What treasure do you speak of?"

"Anything you want that I have collected over the years. I offer your treasure back, and in exchange for my freedom, you may have anything from my home," the silverette offered. Axel pondered the thief's offer, taking his time to answer. He knew that Noboru had a young son, who, when he came of age, would be the perfect mate for his son, Neku. The fact that the toddler was a bearer was hidden knowledge, Axel only finding out from the gossip at the medical center while getting Neku checked for whether or not he was a bearer himself. Fortunately, Neku was not, so arranging them to be mates would be simple once the thief's son was old enough. That would be his choice, but only when the toddler came to be eighteen, which would be in sixteen years. It would be well worth the wait, though. And he was completely certain that his own mate, Roxas, would agree with his plan.

"I accept your offer, Noboru Kiryu," Axel finally stated evenly. "However, I will collect this treasure in exactly sixteen years from tonight. By then, I believe you'll have enough for me in order to settle this."

"I understand, Lord Axel," Noboru nodded, and waited until Axel motioned for him to stand before doing so. Once standing again, the pair shook hands, sealing their deal.

"Now go. Do not trespass into my home again, thief, or I **will** have you executed," the redhead threatened, and the silverette nodded hastily, giving back the music box before fleeing as soon as the foxfire died down. When Noboru was far enough away, he slowed down from the desperate sprint he'd been going at to a more relaxed pace.

"Gods dammit," he hissed, leaning against a tree trunk to try and calm himself. "What have I done?" After a few minutes, he sighed heavily, and then continued on towards home. Finally, he reached his and his mate's home, a decent-sized cottage in the forest, where hopefully, their son would be fast asleep by now. Quietly, he entered the house, and found his mate, Eleanora, waiting up for him in her rocking chair. Her own long, silver hair, ears, and tails glowed slightly in the faint moonlight from the windows.

"How did it go?" she asked as he closed the door.

"Not well. I got caught," he muttered, ears folding back as his tone became bitter. The female silverette gasped, and quickly got up.

"How did you make it home alive?" she demanded, her pale blue eyes watching his expression closely.

"Lord Axel spared me because I returned his treasure and offered him whatever he wants from here in return," he hissed, frustrated. Eleanora inhaled sharply, knowing what this meant.

"When will he collect?" she inquired, concerned for her family's well-being.

"For some odd reason, he gave me sixteen years from tonight, and then he'll collect," Noboru told her.

"That long?" his mate frowned. "Why?"

"Even I don't know, Eleanora," he sighed. "Is Joshua asleep?"

"Yes, he fell asleep about three hours ago. He tried to wait up for you, even though I told him not to," she sighed. "Should we tell him about this bargain?"

"Not until he's old enough to understand. Right now, he's too young," the taller kitsune answered, shaking his head. "I just hope that this doesn't affect him too greatly…"

X*X(With Axel…)X*X

After Noboru had fled, Axel teleported with a burst of foxfire, ending up in the treasure room, where he placed the music box back where it belonged. Once it was back in its proper place, he headed towards his and his mate's bedroom, where the blonde was waiting for him.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas asked, his cat ears twitching and tail tip flicking back and forth.

"Yes, now they are," the redhead smirked as he sat down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" the neko inquired, blinking his sapphire eyes curiously. Axel then explained what had happened between himself and Noboru, and the plan he had come up with. When he was finished, Roxas nodded. "That's a good plan. Neku will be shocked when the time comes, but I'm sure he'll come to accept it."

"Exactly. He'll have to, seeing as Noboru's son is a bearer, and they're hard to find these days," Axel nodded. "Now, get some sleep, Roxy. We'll need it to keep up with our little boy's energy tomorrow."

"Call me Roxy again and no sex for a week," the blonde snorted, curling up against Axel's side as the kitsune chuckled, kissing his mate's neck softly.

"Love you, too, Rox," the redhead purred, holding Roxas close as the pair went to sleep.

X*X(16 Years Later)X*X

X*X(Joshua)X*X

A silver-haired teen was busy hunting, his nine silver fox tails still to keep silent, and his matching ears pricked up and rotating every now and then in order to catch the sounds of prey nearby. His violet eyes watched his surroundings carefully, keeping an alert gaze for any movement. Finally, a large rabbit came into view, but before it could get away, the teen shifted into fox form and launched himself at the rabbit, snapping its neck between his jaws and killing it instantly.

"Great job, Joshua!" Noboru praised his son as he joined him from another spot, also in fox form. "Looks like it's rabbit for dinner tonight." Joshua's tails wagged happily at his father's praise. "Let's get this home so we can prepare it, hopefully before Axel comes to collect tonight."

"Are we certain he'll come tonight?" the teen inquired, dropping the dead rabbit so he could speak. "I mean, it's been sixteen years since you tried to steal his music box. You'd think by now he wouldn't really care."

"Oh, he'll be here tonight, I know it," his father sighed heavily. "Lord Axel isn't one to dismiss something like that." Joshua sighed, knowing this collection would affect his family greatly. After all, the thief life was how Noboru made money to provide for Joshua and Eleanora. If most or all of the loot he'd gathered over the years was taken, they were screwed. With that saddening thought in mind, the pair left for home, the rabbit in tow. When they returned, Eleanora smiled happily at the size of the rabbit as she accepted it from Joshua.

"Thank you, sweetie. This will make a perfect stew," she told him. Joshua shifted back, and smiled at his mother briefly before heading to his room. Concerned, Eleanora looked at Noboru, but he shook his head.

"He knows this collection will affect us greatly," he explained softly. His mate gave a small sigh, and then left to prepare the rabbit for the stew.

X*X(With The Sakuraba Family)X*X

It was almost dusk, and Axel and Roxas were in the stable, preparing for their trip out to the Kiryus' home to collect their 'payment' for Noboru's near theft sixteen years ago. With them was their son Neku, who had to stay behind so they could surprise him. Unfortunately, he wasn't too happy about staying home.

"Why not?!" the kitsune demanded hotly, his tails snapping out angrily. The 21-year-old had orange-red hair that spiked back in a way similar to his father, but his eyes were a dark blue, which were currently brimming with anger. "Why can't I come with you?!"

"For the last time, Neku, it's supposed to be a surprise as to what we're bringing back," Axel growled, his voice firm. "Now stop acting like a brat and be patient. We'll be home before midnight."

Neku growled in annoyance as his wider than normal ears pressed back at being called a "brat", but he knew that any comment he made would only reaffirm his father's words. So, with an aggravated cry, the kitsune whirled on his heel and stalked off further into the mansion. "Fine! See if I care ever again!"

"Oh, you'll care all right," Axel snorted quietly once their son was out of earshot.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Finally, it was dusk, and the Kiryu family knew Axel would be arriving anytime soon. They ate their dinner in a tense silence, and once they had finished, they all perked up as the sounds of hooves approached along the forest floor. When they stopped, Noboru motioned for his family to follow him outside. The trio went outside, and was greeted by the sight of Lord Axel and his mate, Roxas, riding horses and surrounded by six guards that were also on horseback.

"Noboru Kiryu, I'm here to collect your debt for your crime sixteen years ago," Axel stated evenly.

"Yes, Lord Axel," Noboru nodded. "Take whatever pleases you."

"If that's the case…" the redhead smirked, trailing off briefly. "Then I'll take your son with me, and your debt will be paid."

"What?!" Noboru and Eleanora gasped, and Joshua's mind began to panic. His body started to go numb, and he looked at his parents for help. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do. Fighting was not an option, nor was denying the powerful kitsune. With a terrified whimper, Joshua stepped forward, and bowed his head as his ears folded back.

"Perfect," Axel nodded, satisfied, and then motioned to the guards, who brought forward another horse, this one without a rider, and gestured for Joshua to climb on. The young silverette obeyed, fearful of being beaten for disobeying. He cast his parents a despairing look as Lord Axel signaled to his guards to head back to the palace. As they rode, Joshua became more and more anxious the closer they got to the palace. He sniffled quietly, wondering why the hell Lord Axel would take him from his family. Suddenly, Roxas was riding alongside him, giving the young silverette a sympathetic look.

"Yoshiya?" he said softly. Joshua blinked, surprised that the lord's mate knew his birth name.

"My name is Joshua," he muttered.

"I understand," the neko nodded. "I know this is hard for you right now, but I promise that things will improve over time." Joshua didn't say anything, just looked away and sniffled again, but Roxas remained by him regardless. The blonde's hope was that his presence might be somewhat soothing to the young kitsune, considering he was also a bearer. Finally, they reached the Sakuraba palace, and the small group headed for the stables, where everyone dismounted, including Joshua, and the guards took the horses Axel, Roxas, and Joshua had been riding so they could be put away for the night. Kindly, Roxas guided the young kitsune with himself and Axel to the entrance to the palace. It was there that they were met by none other than Neku, son of Axel and Roxas Sakuraba. Joshua felt his heart skip a beat at the taller kitsune's appearance. Neku had darker blue eyes than Roxas, but despite being a kitsune, his ears were slightly larger than the typical kitsune's, but this was probably due to his mother being a neko. His nine tails waved slightly behind him, and his pale skin seemed to glow softly in the moonlight. Apparently Joshua had been staring for a bit too long, however, as Neku narrowed his eyes at him.

"…what're you looking at?" he mouthed soundlessly, as one of his tails snapped out at the air.

"Sorry…" the smaller male quickly apologized, his ears folding back. Axel frowned at Neku's behavior, and shook his head at his son.

"What? He started it…" Neku grumbled, reaching up and fiddling with his spiky bangs as he put one hand on his hip.

"Stop being so rude, Neku," Roxas chided. "After all, he's the surprise."

Neku immediately stopped moving at those words. "…beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Roxas said. "Joshua here is to be your mate." Even Joshua stiffened at that, shocked.

"…" For a long time, Neku said nothing, his arms hanging limply by his side as he stared at his parents, possibly to try and figure out of they were joking. When he found no such thing, though, his hands curled into fists. "…are you kidding me?"

"No, Neku, we're not kidding you. This is exactly why we didn't want you coming with us. This is Joshua Kiryu, and he will be your mate," Axel stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. Not that there was no actual argument from his son.

"HELL NO!" was the immediate response, followed by the snapping of Neku's tails against the floorboards (cracking one of them in the process). "How dare you go behind my back and arrange this…this…" he snarled, struggling to find the correct words to use, before he shouted: "I'm not doing it!"

"Neku Sakuraba!" Roxas growled, glaring at the furious kitsune. "Your father and I had this planned for a while, and your attitude isn't going to help things! Whether you like it or not, Joshua **will** be your mate, and you're going to get along with him!" As Joshua watched and listened to the exchange, he became almost terrified of Neku's strength when he cracked a floorboard. Finally, he spoke up.

"I don't want to be bonded to someone who obviously hates me without even knowing me," he hissed, narrowing his violet eyes at Neku irritably.

Neku returned the glare at Joshua, before he said: "At least we can agree to THAT!" before he turned to his parents and said viciously: "I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it! Find someone else for your stupid 'surprise'!" And then he whirled around and ran, his tails still snapping wildly behind him.

"Running away as always," Axel sighed heavily, before turning to Joshua. "I'm very sorry about Neku's behavior, Joshua. I'm sure things will work out in the end, but for now, Roxas can take you to your room."

"…Why me?" the silverette frowned, tears shimmering in his eyes. Roxas noticed this first, and quickly ushered Joshua to his new temporary bedroom. The blonde sat the young kitsune on the plush bed, and wrapped his arms around Joshua in a comforting hug.

"Joshua, Axel chose you to be Neku's mate. As much as you both deny it right now, I promise, you will be happy together," he murmured. "We won't arrange the mating ceremony until you two have become close enough for us to consider it. It won't be fair to either of you if we do it too soon."

"But why does he have to be so angry?" Joshua whimpered. "It's not like I chose this…"

"Neku's always been…very…quick to anger, especially when he doesn't get his way," Roxas sighed. "But he'll come around, that much I can assure you." The kitsune sighed shakily, but nodded anyway. "We have some clothes for you in here, and there are towels in the bathroom. I would recommend taking a hot bath to relax yourself, and then try to get some sleep, okay?" Joshua nodded again, and Roxas stood. "Axel and I will be in the room across the hallway if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," the teen whispered, and once Roxas left, he decided to follow the blonde bearer's advice and take a hot bath before bed. After all, gotta make the best of this situation, huh?

X*X(With Axel and Neku)X*X

Axel followed his son's scent through the hallways all the way outside to the garden. Once out there, the crimson-haired kitsune went over to Neku, prepared to either deal with him lashing out again, or to be pissed off but staying seated.

"Neku," he said, announcing his presence.

"…"

Neku didn't budge. The only sign that he'd even heard his father was his ear flicking back briefly.

"Neku, I know you're angry with us for going behind your back like this, but you need to accept this," the older redhead told him. "It will become easier over time, I promise, but this has also been hard on Joshua, not just you."

"So send him back," was Neku's response. "He doesn't want to, I don't want to, so what's stopping you?"

"He's a bearer, Neku," Axel growled, frustrated. "You don't seem to realize how rare and hard to find bearers are these days. I got lucky with your mother, but I want to see you happy with Joshua, like I am with your mother. Like I said, it won't be easy, but you'll both adjust over time."

"A bearer," Neku scoffed. However, before Axel could say anything else, Neku added: "So what?!" before vaulting to his feet and whirling around to face the older kitsune. "You act like a bearer's my ONLY option! What if I don't WANT to?! What if, oh I don't know, prefer someone else?! What? You gonna FORCE me to do it?! Do I even have a choice here?!"

"I know you want a family of your own, Neku, and that you hate the idea of being stuck with a woman," the older kitsune stated evenly, trying to keep his own temper in check. "This I've learned over the years as your father. Having a male bearer as your mate seemed like the best option." He heaved a sigh, his ears flattening out to the sides. "Besides, I just want to see you happy with someone…"

"And how does that excuse you from making such a decision without consulting me FIRST?!" was Neku's immediate reaction. "This is still MY future we're talking about, you know?!"

"Gods dammit, Neku!" Axel snarled, his patience snapping as his tails whipped at the air behind him with anger. "For the final time, Joshua is staying, he WILL be your mate, and you WILL get along! And if you don't like it, tough shit! I'm looking out for you, but you obviously are too narrow-minded to see that yet!" Neku jumped at his father's shout, and for a moment, it looked like he was about to say something, but he swiftly shut his mouth again. For a long time, he just stood there, unmoving, before he silently lowered his head, letting his bangs hide his eyes.

"…" Realizing his mistake, Axel calmed himself, and then sighed heavily.

"Look, Neku, I'm sorry for yelling," he apologized, rubbing his spikes nervously. "How about this? Give it one year with Joshua. One year, and if you guys are both still miserable, then I'll take Joshua back. But that's only if BOTH of you are unhappy. If Joshua has feelings for you by then, or vice versa, then he stays. Until then, you both must spend some time together daily. Do you understand?"

"…" Neku didn't respond to the man's words. After almost a minute, though, he silently began walking back to the palace. However, as he passed Axel, he hissed three icy words under his breath…

"…I hate you…"

And then he went inside without another word said.

A/N: Again, many thanks to Milaya for helping me write Neku's portions of this fic! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Lots of drama in this one, but at least things are progressing. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me write and come up with ideas for this story!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do, Roxas… I tried to make that offer, but he said he hates me…" Axel muttered as he hung his head as Roxas attempted to comfort him.

"I highly doubt that he hates you, Axel. He's obviously just angry over this situation. I know we're doing the right thing for him, and I'm certain he'll come to realize it, too," the blonde murmured, wrapping his golden-furred tail around one of his mate's. "Look, the best thing right now would be to give Joshua and Neku some time together, but we'll supervise from the background. They need to bond, and time together would be best."

"Then we'll arrange for them to have their time together in the garden this week," Axel agreed. "Hopefully they don't fight too much…"

"Again, we'll watch from the background so we can intervene if necessary," Roxas pointed out. The redheaded kitsune nodded, and the pair began to get ready for the day.

X*X(Joshua)X*X

The silverette woke up from his sleep the next morning feeling like complete and utter shit. He didn't want to move from the bed, seeing as it was so warm and comfortable, but his bladder and stomach had other ideas. Grumbling quietly, the young kitsune carefully slid out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom in his room, where he relieved himself. After flushing, he got dressed in some day clothes and quietly opened the bedroom door, surprised to see Roxas waiting for him by the door.

"Good morning, Joshua," the blonde neko greeted.

"Good morning, Roxas," Joshua murmured shyly.

"No need to be nervous around me, Joshua. I promise, I won't do anything to you," Roxas smiled. "I actually was going to guide you down to the dining hall for breakfast. After all, I'm sure you don't know your way around yet."

"True," the silverette laughed a little. The older bearer laughed as well before guiding Joshua downstairs to the dining hall, where Axel and Neku were already waiting. Roxas had Joshua sit across from Neku, next to his seat by Axel, and soon after the blonde and silverette were seated, a servant came in and placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with butter in front of each of them. Despite being hungry, Joshua picked at his food, as he could feel Neku's anger filling the room with thick tension. The kitsune across from him wasn't even looking at him, focusing instead on his food, his eyes shaded by his bangs. His tails were curled around him motionlessly, and while it was better than the way they had been lashing out the night before, the complete lack of motion was, really, only marginally better.

"Neku, Joshua, we've arranged for you two to spend some time together this week out in the garden," Axel announced, and Joshua looked up, nervousness showing on his face. Neku briefly paused in lifting up some food, with his ear twitching in Axel's direction, but he refused to look up. After a moment more of just sitting there, he wordlessly stuffed the food in his mouth. Joshua exhaled shakily, but tried to focus on eating his own breakfast. Finally, when the group was finished eating, Roxas escorted the two young kitsunes to the garden, where there were two easels with canvases set up, as well as paint, brushes, pencils, charcoal, and many other art supplies set up.

"Today, you guys get to make a piece of art to put in your rooms," the neko told them. With a pointed look at Neku, he added firmly in a low voice, "Be nice." And then he left the two alone in the garden. Neku, again, didn't say a word. He didn't even look at either Roxas or Joshua. Once they were alone, Joshua sighed quietly before speaking.

"Neku?" he murmured. Though it was obvious he'd been heard, Neku blatantly ignored him and walked up to one of the easels, settling behind it and picking up a piece of charcoal. Regardless, Joshua continued. "I'm sorry you're stuck with me… It's not like this was my choice, either, but I'll try not to make your life too miserable…"

And with that said, the silverette settled himself in front of his easel with some paint and a few brushes. There was no response from Neku to his words; the redhead appeared to be completely engrossed in his work, making slow, careful strokes with the charcoal. Deciding to play the older kitsune's 'game', Joshua said nothing more, and focused entirely on his painting. Like that, the pair sat and merely worked in silence.

Neku's motions were slow and meticulous as he worked. There were times he would pull back and lightly bite on his finger, as if in thought, before returning to what he had been doing.

Joshua, on the other hand, made smooth, steady brush strokes with his brush dipped in black paint, making an outline for his painting. Soon, he was moving to color, filling in many of the white portions with a variety of colors. Unlike Joshua, Neku never deviated from charcoal, his attention directed solely at his work.

As the pair worked, Axel and Roxas watched from the balcony above the garden. They noticed how quiet the two young kitsunes were being, despite the opportunity for simple talk.

"Why won't they talk to each other?" Roxas frowned. "They can't be THAT focused…"

"You know how Neku gets when he's working on any art," Axel pointed out. "Besides, he's obviously trying not to lose his temper on Joshua."

"That's a good sign, though," the blonde commented. "Hopefully that'll continue over time."

Finally, Joshua finished his painting, and leaned back slightly, stretching his arms until his elbows and shoulders clicked. As he examined his work, he smiled lightly and nodded once, satisfied with the piece. Hopefully, Neku might be impressed and not be so cold towards him.

The redhead, however, didn't appear to be finished with his own work. He was still drawing away, sometimes moving the base of his thumb along the paper to create a bit of shade. Whatever it was he was making, it had his full attention and he didn't seem prepared to give it to something else.

Eventually, though, curiosity got the best of the smaller male. "What are you drawing?" he asked softly.

"…"

Though Neku's ear briefly twitched, the kitsune didn't look away from the drawing, blowing away some of the dust the charcoal had left behind.

Not wanting to give up, he asked again, this time a bit louder. "Neku, what are you drawing?"

"…"

There was no twitch this time, but there was no doubt that he'd heard him. And yet he refused to say anything or even spare Joshua a glance. This time, Joshua decided to look for himself instead of asking, knowing that Neku wasn't going to answer. He went over to stand behind Neku, and looked at his drawing.

The redhead's drawing was of what appeared to be a shrine maiden, though there were no real discerning features that could label it as a woman aside from the long hair and elegant kimono. In fact it was also rather difficult to pin an exact age to the person. The person appeared to be lost in prayer, eyes shut and hands clasped together in front of her.

"That's amazing, Neku," Joshua breathed, the words tumbling out before he could stop himself. Neku actually paused for a moment, turning his head a fraction, but he still didn't fully glance over, nor did he say anything. However, he did give a small hum. Pleased by the slight reaction, the silverette asked, "Is that picture based off of anything?"

"…"

Once again, there was no response, as Neku added the last details on the kimono and finally sat back to look his own work over. Feeling almost rejected by the lack of response, the younger kitsune frowned. Then an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Neku, I have an idea for something fun," he told the taller male. The redhead didn't reply, but his ear did shift just slightly more toward Joshua. Just barely, though. "We can have a race in fox form," Joshua smirked, undeterred.

"…" For a long moment, Neku almost seemed to consider it…but then he merely scoffed and stood up, walking away without a word.

With a frustrated huff, Joshua went to walk with Neku. "Come on, Nekky, it'll be fun!" he insisted. That definitely got a response; Neku froze in his tracks, and given by how his tails were trembling, that was not a good thing. The reaction Joshua got from Neku made him backtrack a bit. "S-sorry!" he stuttered with a startled squeak. Neku remained silent for a long time, his hands curling into fists while his tails continued to tremble subtly.

When the two parents saw how badly Neku was reacting from the nickname, Axel leapt down from the balcony, landing in fox form and prepared to intervene. Roxas, on the other hand, did follow, but placed himself in front of Joshua to protect him.

"Neku, calm down," the neko growled warningly.

The redhead regarded Roxas silently from under his bangs, his jaw tense from how hard he was likely gritting his teeth together to keep whatever he really wanted to say inside. He was breathing heavily as well, signaling just how much it actually affected him.

"…"

Without another word, though, the kitsune ran off, back into the palace without ever looking back.

"Gods dammit," the blonde hissed, and, with an apologetic look thrown Joshua's way, he took off after Neku.

"Was calling him that really that bad?" Joshua frowned, feeling guilty. Axel shifted back to human form with a sigh.

"I didn't expect that bad of a reaction this time, but we'll wait here. Hopefully, Roxas can calm him down," the older kitsune murmured.

X*X(With Roxas & Neku)X*X

When Roxas finally got to Neku's room, he cursed loudly when the door wouldn't open. "Neku, please unlock the door. I really don't want to unlock it without your permission," he called through the thick wood. As expected, though, there was no reaction from inside.

With a heavy sigh at the lack of response, Roxas formed an orb of light in his hand, which he then shaped into a key for Neku's door. Once the door was unlocked, he stepped inside and closed it softly behind him. Taking a seat on the bed by his son's side, he murmured, "Neku, I'm so sorry we went behind your back regarding Joshua. I understand that you're incredibly angry with your father and me right now, but I want you to know that no matter what, and no matter how angry you are with me, I'll always love you. You're my son, after all. I could never be mad at you."

The redhead didn't look up from where he was lying on the bed, his face buried in his pillow and his arms resting under it. Despite the lack of response, though, his twitching tails betrayed how he really felt.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so angry at your father and me? I'd like to hear it from you, rather than assume," the neko said gently, placing a soothing hand on Neku's head and lightly stroking his fingers through the kitsune's spikes. There was no verbal response from the neko's son; just a shake of the head into the pillow.

"Neku, please? I don't want you to keep silent like this," Roxas pleaded softly. "I miss hearing you talk and laugh already…"

Neku remained silent for at least a full two minutes longer before he mumbled something inaudibly into the pillow. "Hmm?" Roxas hummed, tilting his head curiously.

"…why didn't you just tell me?"

After a few seconds, Roxas answered. "You know, you're right. We should have been honest with you. When your father proposed the idea to me, I had thought it was a good idea. I'm so sorry, Neku…"

"…and what if… what would you have done if… if I hadn't…"

"If you didn't like guys, we wouldn't have gone through with it," the blonde replied. "We would have just dismissed the idea, and probably Joshua's father would be locked up."

"…so instead now…you're not even offering me a choice…"

"We just want you to be happy with someone, Neku," Roxas whispered. "I don't want you to be alone, and Joshua seems like a good choice. Especially since he's a bearer, and I know you want to have a family someday." Neku curled his fingers into the covers, gritted his teeth to try and keep the words in, but there was no way to do that; he'd remained silent until that moment specifically for that reason, but now he had no way of stopping it.

"And what does that change?!" he demanded as he shot up, slapping Roxas's hand away. "You're not letting me choose my own mate! You're not letting me choose who to spend the rest of my life with?! How am I supposed to be HAPPY with that?!"

"I don't blame you for being mad," the blonde sighed. "And you're right, we should have let you choose your own mate. But you want to know something?"

The redhead snorted angrily as he pointedly sat back, not looking at his mother as he wrapped his arms around his knees. "Does it even matter what I say?" he said bitterly. "You'll say it anyway..."

"In this case, yes. But the truth is that Axel and my mating wasn't by choice, either," the neko said. "It was arranged by my father, and I hated him for it for the longest time. But when I started to fall for Axel, I became thankful to him. Mind you, our mating was done before I really knew your father. With you and Joshua, though, we're giving you time and a deal. If you two start to bond over the year, then we'll arrange the mating ceremony. And if not, then we'll send Joshua back home and imprison his father for the theft he attempted 16 years ago."

What followed that confession was a long silence, broken only by the slight movement of Neku's tails along his bed. Finally, though…

"…that's your excuse?" he asked, his voice cold and bitter.

"It's not an excuse, Neku. Not at all. It's simply the truth," Roxas murmured, exhaling shakily. Tears formed in his own sapphire eyes and his ears flattened back as he next spoke. "I hate seeing you so upset and hearing how angry you are. It hurts my heart, and I just want to hear a genuinely happy laugh from you again. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"…just go away…" the redhead choked out, burying his face in his knees. "…just…just leave me alone…"

"That's something I won't do," his mother protested quietly in a quivering voice. "I will never abandon my son in his time of need." Neku refused to reply to those words, and instead curled up even further into himself than he already was, his tails coming up around him as if to protect him as well. "Neku, I love you so much…" Roxas whimpered, stroking his hair and ears softly. "Your pain is mine, and my heart hurts so much to know you're in so much pain…"

Neku breathed in heavily, trying to speak, but all that came out was a quiet whimper of "…then why…?"

"I don't know what else to say, sweetie, except that I'm here for you, and I always will be," Roxas breathed, pulling Neku out of his little ball and into a comforting embrace, starting to cry into his son's shoulder.

Though Neku initially tried to push away from the embrace, it was a struggle that lasted barely ten seconds before he cracked and returned the hug with a broken sob and clung to his mother, still trying so very hard not to cry, even though the tears just kept on coming.

"I love you," the blonde continued to whisper over and over to the kitsune, despite them both crying in their embrace. The redhead wasn't even able to get a single word out; he just clung to Roxas like his life depended on it, fingers curled into his clothes as the occasional hiccup escaped his throat.

Roxas rubbed his back soothingly as they hugged, silently promising him that everything would be okay. Gradually, Neku's sobs began to die down, and finally, he fell silent entirely and the death grip he'd had on his mother fell away. And judging from his evened breathing, the redhead had just cried himself to sleep. With a soft, watery smile, the neko continued to hold Neku, just letting him remain where he was so he could sleep peacefully. After all, he assumed the poor boy hadn't slept well the night prior, and more than likely needed this. Roxas pressed his lips to Neku's temple, and hoped everything would work out in the end.

X*X(Later, In The Garden…)X*X

Joshua and Axel were still waiting for Roxas and Neku to return, and the entire time they'd been waiting, guilt had been eating away at Joshua. It was his fault that Neku was so upset and angry, and he just wanted to apologize. After all, he had pushed the older male too far, obviously, and made things worse.

"Joshua, this is amazing!" Axel's voice suddenly called out, and the silverette looked from where he sat on a wooden bench to see the redhead examining his painting.

"It's not as good as Neku's drawing, though," the smaller male murmured, blushing faintly with embarrassment. Suddenly, his ears twitched as he heard familiar footsteps approaching, and looked to see Roxas and Neku returning. Immediately, Joshua jumped up and went over to Neku. "Neku, I'm really, truly sorry for teasing you like that…" he apologized. "I never meant to upset you…"

"…" Neku didn't react to the sudden apology right away, but his slightly wider than normal eyes made it pretty obvious that he hadn't been expecting that when he returned to the garden. After a long moment of just standing there in silence, Neku sighed softly and looked away. "…whatever…" he mumbled softly.

…which was when he seemed to take notice of Joshua's painting off to the side, which made his ears tilt up in something akin to curiosity. The smaller male noticed how Neku seemed curious when he saw the painting, and he quickly blushed and mumbled, "It's not as good as yours…" He then went over and turned the painting towards the kitsune so he could see it properly.

It was a gorgeous, colorful painting of a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, with the sun shining down upon it and the grass surrounding it. The petals that fell from the tree almost seemed to dance, despite the stillness of the artwork itself. And at the base of the tree, curled up amongst the roots, was a small, orange fox kit with an adult red fox, the adult's tail wrapped around the kit comfortingly. Looking at the painting, one could tell that the adult was obviously male, based off of the masculine build that had been put into it.

"…"

The older kitsune didn't say anything to the words, though he did tilt his head to regard the painting silently. The entire time Neku was examining Joshua's work, the younger teen was panicking slightly on the inside. He really hoped Neku would like it…

If Neku was aware of this, it certainly didn't show. He just kept watching quietly, completely silent.

And then…

"…it's good…"

Joshua blinked, shocked that he actually got a compliment from the typically cold-mannered kitsune. Finally, he managed to get out a response. "Th-thank you, Neku," he stuttered, blushing a bit more.

The redhead didn't comment on the obvious stutter, keeping his gaze on the painting. Finally though, he asked, "…but…isn't something…missing?"

"Actually…" the silverette muttered, blushing a deep crimson. "It's representing you and Axel, and showing that he cares about you deeply…" Swallowing hard, he added, "I heard the argument between you guys last night."

Neku's ear visibly twitched at that, but he didn't actually look away from the painting.

"…oh."

Axel and Roxas stood together nearby, watching and listening to the exchange quietly. The redhead was stunned by the true meaning of Joshua's painting, as he hadn't made the connection. His mate, however, was hopeful this would spark something akin to at least a slight friendship between the two. Roxas wanted them to get along, seeing as he was already finding Joshua to be endearing. He truly felt that, as long as Neku gave this situation a chance, then they would make an amazing couple, just like himself and Axel.

"I…I'll be honest, Neku… I made it for you…" Joshua suddenly murmured, looking down in embarrassment.

That definitely got the redhead's attention, as he whirled on the silver kitsune almost immediately, clearly startled. "Wh…? Wh-why?" Neku finally managed to get out, looking away briefly.

"Because I don't want us to hate each other," the smaller male explained softly. "I want us to be able to get along instead of ignoring each other like earlier… I've never had to go through something that awkward before, to be honest…"

"…I don't hate you, alright?" Neku grumbled softly. "I was just…annoyed… That's it."

"Can we at least try to be friends, then?" Joshua asked with a small, hopeful smile.

Neku didn't reply immediately, and instead looked at Joshua for a moment more. But finally, he shrugged his shoulder.

"…sure…I guess…"

"Thank you, Neku," the smaller kitsune smiled. Suddenly, he perked up, remembering his idea from earlier. "Oh yeah, did you still want to have that race in fox form, Neku? I know you weren't too keen on it earlier, but I think it would be fun."

"Hm? Why?" Neku asked slowly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Why're you so excited?"

"Because I can beat you in a race," Joshua smirked.

"…excuse me?" Neku asked with a dark glare, hands on his hips.

"You heard me. Wanna see?" the silverette teased, his tails waving in amusement.

"Oh you are soooo going to regret that," Neku snarled softly, though there was a hint of a smirk playing on his face.

A/N: Awesome, now to set up the next chapter! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Geez, man. It feels like time's flying by these days. We'll get the next chapter cranked out! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 3

The two young kitsune shifted to fox form and went to race in the forest surrounding the palace. Roxas waited until they were ready, and then stood in front of them.

"First one to reach this spot three times after a lap around the palace wins," he declared. Then he motioned for them to start. Joshua took off like a shot, racing with ease through the brush and weaving around the trees. Neku was right behind him, but rather than stick to the ground, the redhead bounced off the trees, catching up with little to no effort.

Joshua yipped happily, overjoyed to be able to race like this. When he noticed the older kitsune catching up, however, the silverette smirked before activating his ability: Temporal Lock. Time froze around him, and he continued to dash ahead for about ten seconds before time began to flow normally again.

Though startled that he was suddenly passed by, he didn't let up and, with a snap of his tails, he sped up, catching up again in no time. Joshua snickered, and activated the temporal lock again, this time propelling himself on the trees like Neku was. He kept it held for 13 seconds this time, and then let time flow normally again.

Upon being passed again, Neku actually snarled angrily, before he exhaled sharply and summoned a burst of foxfire ahead of him, teleporting from one flame to the next.

Joshua snorted, and then activated temporal lock once more. He streaked ahead of Neku, who was in mid-teleport, and continued to keep time frozen for 30 seconds this time. The smaller kitsune finished the first lap during that period, and continued to breeze halfway through the second lap by the time he let his ability release. The other kitsune growled, running and teleporting right after Joshua, his tails snapping at the air behind him as he went. Joshua snickered as he stopped time again, speeding further ahead of Neku.

"Try as you might, Neku, you won't beat me!" he teased, waving his tails teasingly as he raced past Neku a second time and unfroze time.

"Gods dammit!" Neku hissed, as he rushed in with his own teleports, annoyed that he just didn't seem to be able to keep up…

And suddenly he heard something whistling through the wind from to the side, and, on instinct alone, he twisted his body around. And then there was a flare of pain blossoming from his right shoulder as he was flung sideways, a startled/pained cry escaping him before he struck a nearby tree and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Neku!" Joshua cried out, turning back around and racing towards the injured kitsune. Roxas and Axel swiftly joined them, and a dome of foxfire formed over them as protection. Joshua immediately saw the arrow in Neku's shoulder, and gasped. "What…?"

"Fucking hell!" Axel snarled, and looked at Roxas and Joshua. "I'll teleport you to the infirmary. Meanwhile, I'm going to track down whoever did this to my son!" The two bearers nodded, and in a burst of flames, they were at the infirmary without the older redhead.

"What's going on?" a female voice called out, and then Shiki, the palace medic, came out of her office and saw the injured Neku. "Oh gods!" she gasped, seeing the arrow. She immediately set to work, and carefully removed the arrow before starting to clean up the blood and then stitch up the wound. Finally, after some time, she was done. She sat back on her heels, her wolf tail drooping. "He's going to be in pain when he wakes up, but he'll survive," she announced to the tense pair nearby.

"Thank you, Shiki," Roxas told her gratefully. "We'll take him to his room to rest."

"Please do, seeing as he'll need a lot in order to recover," the brunette said firmly. Roxas looked at Joshua, who had reverted to human form by now, and he asked politely for some help holding Neku. Once the silverette was carefully holding him, Roxas used his light magic to bring them to Neku's bedroom.

"I know she said he'd be okay, but I'm still worried about him," the smaller male whispered.

"Shiki's an amazing nurse, Joshua, so trust her in that he'll make a full recovery," the blonde soothed. "Do you want to stay with him? I need to collect some herbs for a pain-relieving herbal tea, but I shouldn't be too long."

"I'll definitely stay," Joshua nodded almost eagerly. The neko nodded as well, and then left. Once he was gone, Joshua sighed heavily. He felt guilty, even though this wasn't his fault. "I'm so sorry, Neku," he breathed. "That's twice now that you've gotten hurt around me…"

There was no response from Neku to the words, given he was still unconscious in his fox form, and, in a way, that was better. At least he wouldn't be in as much pain (hopefully). Joshua waited, somewhat patiently, and prayed to whatever higher powers there were that Neku would be okay. Already, even though it had only been a day, he cared about the redhead. And he remembered the initial look he had gotten of Neku when they first met, and how the older kitsune seemed attractive to him. Maybe they would end up as mates.

"…nrgh…"

The red kitsune groaned, his face scrunching up a bit, before he let out a howl of pain and curled up, one paw going for his shoulder.

"No, Neku, don't," Joshua soothed, pulling his paw away from his shoulder. "You'll mess up your stitches."

"…nnngh…" Wearily, Neku blinked his eyes open, looking up slowly. "…wha…happ…?"

"Someone shot you with an arrow," the silverette explained. "Axel went to hunt down whoever did it, and Roxas went to collect herbs for a pain-relieving tea."

"…ahh…" Neku whined softly and rolled onto his back as he shifted back again. "…nrgh… ow… dammit…"

"I know it hurts, but Roxas should be back soon," Joshua sighed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Gah…that shouldn't've…even hit…anyway…ugh…" the redhead grumbled, placing a hand along his shoulder.

"Well, it did, but Shiki said you'll need lots of rest in order to recover…" the smaller male told him. Finally, Roxas returned, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He blinked, surprised, when he saw Neku was awake, but then smiled.

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad to see you awake," he murmured, setting the tea on the bedside table. "I made some tea to help with the pain." The redhead glanced over at those words, still looking out through bleary eyes, before he nodded and began to push himself up.

Instinctively, Joshua helped Neku prop himself up, and smiled slightly at the redhead to assure him that everything would be okay. Neku briefly nodded his head in thanks, before sitting back against the headboard, breathing heavily as he shut his eyes.

"Here you go, Neku," Roxas smiled softly, handing him the tea. "Drink it slow, okay? I need to go check in with your father, but I'll be back to check on you soon." And with a quick kiss to Neku's forehead, he left, shifting into cat form and darting out of the room. Neku continued breathing heavily for a moment as he cradled the cup in his hands, blowing away the steam coming from the tea.

Joshua watched him, hoping he would start to drink the tea soon so the redhead wouldn't be hurting so much. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. A shake of the head was the only response he got, as Neku slowly started sipping his tea. The smaller kitsune sighed softly, but waited patiently for the tea's effects to kick in. It took Neku a few minutes to finish his tea, given his aching shoulder, but finally, he finished it all and reclined back against the headrest with a small sigh.

"Feeling better?" the silverette inquired.

"…a bit…"

"Well, at least it's helping a little," Joshua smiled slightly, giving a satisfied nod.

"Hmhmm…" Neku hummed softly.

"Did you know it was coming?" the smaller male questioned, remembering Neku's earlier comment of how it shouldn't have hit.

"…heard it coming…" Neku murmured. "…thought I dodged… guess I messed up…"

"Hey, it's better to take the hit somewhere less lethal than be killed," Joshua pointed out, and then sat on the bed. Deciding to change the subject, he said, "I didn't realize you had inherited Axel's foxfire control ability."

"…there's a lot you don't know…"

"Well, would you mind sharing with me things about you? After all, since we're friends now, I'd like to know more," the silverette murmured shyly.

"…mmm…maybe…" Neku hummed softly.

"I'll tell you about myself in return."

"…" Lazily, Neku opened one eye to glance at Joshua, before he sighed and leaned his head back. "…what do you wanna know?"

"Interests, hobbies, just…anything, really," Joshua shrugged.

"…archery…" the redhead murmured then.

"Really? Never used a weapon in my life, only knives to skin any prey we would catch, and to gut any fish we managed to catch in summer," the smaller kitsune replied.

"…you should try it…"

"Then you teach me."

"…once my shoulder stops hurting…"

"That's a given," Joshua chuckled. "I don't know about you, but because of my ability, I have accelerated healing. Maybe I can use my time rush skill to accelerate your healing?"

"…it's fine... I'll live…"

"Okay…" Joshua pouted. He'd kinda hoped Neku would be okay with it.

"…what about you?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I don't have too many hobbies, but music is something I enjoy," he answered.

"…music?"

"I like to play, but I'm only good on a piano," Joshua explained, blushing faintly.

"…what about koto?"

"I've heard of them, but never played one. I'd like to, though," the silverette admitted.

"…think Mom has one somewhere…"

"Really? Maybe I can play it sometime."

"…cool…"

The smaller male blushed from his slight excitement. "Do you play?"

"…nah…I dance…"

"I'd like to see that when you're all healed," Joshua confessed, blushing a bit more.

"…mm… sure…" Neku yawned out.

Joshua noticed how tired the redhead was becoming, so he scooted closer. "Get some sleep, Neku. I'll stay with you," he murmured.

"…hmm…kay…" the redhead mumbled, as he settled himself a little further back. Smiling slightly, Joshua shifted to fox form, and then slipped behind Neku's upper half, providing some plush comfort and warmth. Hopefully the redhead won't object… Neku groaned slightly at the movement, but he didn't wake, and instead merely rolled on his side, getting himself comfortable.

X*X(With Axel & Roxas)X*X

"I still can't believe it was someone from the staff," Roxas growled as he and Axel headed to their son's room to check on him and Joshua.

"You're telling me. The fucker deserved to be burned alive," the redhead nodded, glaring at the floor.

"At least he's okay. That's what matters," the blonde pointed out. As they got close to Neku's room, they realized it was quiet inside, so Roxas silently opened the door a bit, and smiled warmly at the sight that greeted him. Joshua, in fox form, curled up behind Neku to provide comfort and act as a pillow for him, and both kitsune fast asleep. Axel looked as well, and he smirked.

"I knew he would be okay with this in the end," he whispered to his mate.

"I know, and they'll be mates soon enough," the neko nodded. "Let's give them some peace and quiet so they can sleep."

"Right," Axel agreed as they left.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Neku groaned softly as consciousness slowly came back to him, and he blinked his eyes open. His sleep-muddled mind was still struggling with consciousness, though, and he wasn't entirely certain where he was. All he really knew was that he was comfortable and he almost didn't wanna get up.

However, he forced himself to get up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. The slight motion didn't wake Joshua, but he did twitch a bit in his sleep.

"…huh?" The motion caught Neku's attention from the corner of his eyes, making him look over. It took him a few moments to realize what he was looking at, but the moment he did, his eyes widened and his ears went up in alarm. "Wha…!? Di-did I…? Ugh…seriously?"

He sat there for a moment more, cursing himself silently, before he stood up, hissing slightly at the pain in his shoulder, before he moved towards his balcony.

Joshua whined softly at the lack of warmth, and his violet eyes slowly opened. He yawned widely, and then saw Neku at the balcony. "Neku…? Are you okay?" he asked tiredly.

"…yeah…" was the only response as Neku leaned over the railing quietly.

The smaller kitsune yawned again before hopping off the bed, and then shifted back as he joined Neku at the balcony. "…What are you thinking about?"

"…nothing, really."

"Oh…" Neku remained where he was for a long time, simply staring out across the garden silently. Joshua did this as well, silently wondering if Neku would be able to see him as mate material. Just as the thought crossed Joshua's mind, though…

"…might not be so bad…"

"Hmm?" Joshua hummed, twitching his ears.

"…nothing…" Neku mumbled as he stood up and walked back inside. Joshua knew what he'd heard, though, but decided not to push his luck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, right before Axel and Roxas entered.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" the neko asked his son.

"Fine…" Neku said solemnly, rubbing at his shoulder. "…might not be able to practice for a while, though…"

"That's okay. You'll catch up in no time once you're fully healed," Axel assured him.

"Guess so…" After a moment, though, the redhead asked, "So…did you get whoever was out there?"

"Yes, and it was one of the servants," his father answered. "Burned the asshole alive for it."

"…not surprised…" Neku mumbled with a small chuckle.

"Hell, dumbass had it coming for trying to kill you," Axel shrugged with a smirk.

"We actually came to check if you boys were awake so you could eat," Roxas said.

"…might be smart…" Neku conceded, turning his bangs between his fingers.

"Especially with how much running you boys did during your race," Roxas smiled. Joshua's stomach suddenly growled, and he blushed, embarrassed.

Neku snorted on a chuckle, before saying, "Yeah, let's go before someone's stomach decides to eat itself up."

Joshua blushed darkly, lowering his gaze shyly. "I can't help it. My ability uses a lot of my energy…"

"Don't worry, we've got plenty," Roxas assured his fellow bearer.

"Sooo… why are we still standing here, then?" Neku asked simply.

"All right, we can take a hint," Axel chuckled. The small group then headed down to the dining hall, where there was a large variety of sushi laid out on the table for them to all eat. Joshua's jaw dropped at the sight of the delicious food.

"We figured you both might like a nice change from something ordinary," Roxas said. "We don't often have sushi, but tonight seemed like a good night for it."

Neku regarded the table for a moment, before he turned to regard his parents dryly. "Okay; what are you two planning **now**?"

"It's to welcome Joshua since he didn't eat dinner with us last night," Axel answered with a grin.

"Riiiight…I'll just pretend to believe that right away if you don't mind…" Neku mumbled with a snort.

"Believe what you want, but for now, let's eat!" Roxas laughed, and the four youkai helped themselves to the sushi. Neku immediately went for the inari sushi, taking only a few other types, but sticking mostly to inari.

Joshua copied him, seeing as a majority of the sushi was inari anyway. Axel was on the same page as the younger two, while Roxas took anything but the inari, seeing as he wanted to save it for the others.

As they continued eating, Neku's tails coiled around him better, the tips swaying on occasion as he munched on the sushi. Compared to that morning, his mood seemed to have done an almost complete 180, though he was still as quiet as that morning. Joshua had noticed, too. He was pleased to see and know that Neku was no longer angry and bitter towards his parents. He swallowed a mouthful of sushi, and then exclaimed, "This is delicious!"

Neku briefly looked up at the suddenly exclamation with a mouthful of inari, before he wordlessly went back to his food, clearly having nothing to add to the words.

The two parents smiled slightly at each other, pleased with the silverette's reaction.

"I'm glad you like it," Roxas laughed lightly.

"We hardly make sushi at home since fish is hard to catch for us unless it's summer," the smaller male explained. "But this is the best sushi I've ever had!"

"Then we'll have to have it more often then, now won't we, Neku?" Axel asked, looking at his son. A little startled that he was suddenly addressed, Neku paused with his sushi halfway to his mouth. After only a moment, though, he shrugged and bit down on his food.

Joshua grinned excitedly at the oldest redhead, though. "You really mean that?" he asked eagerly. "I'd love to learn how it's made here."

"I'd love to teach you," Roxas chuckled.

"Speaking of teaching, Neku told me you have a koto somewhere. I've never played one, but I'd like to learn how," the younger bearer said.

"I do. But even though it's mine, Neku's better at it, in my opinion," the blonde admitted.

"Maybe you could teach him, Neku?" Axel suggested, looking once again at his son.

"…I'm not THAT good…" the younger redhead mumbled without looking up.

"You're better than me, though," his mother pointed out. "It won't hurt."

"It might…" the redhead mumbled around a piece of inari sushi.

"Aww, come on, Neku, please?" Joshua pleaded, giving Neku his puppy-dog eyes as he tried to convince him. "I'm a quick learner…"

Neku gave him one look before going back to his food. "Stop looking at me like that…I'll think about it." The silverette pouted, but went back to his own food. Axel internally sighed, wondering why Neku was being so stubborn. Roxas's thoughts were along the same line. He really wanted the two younger kitsune to bond and become closer, but with Neku's attitude and personality, it was obviously gonna take time. Poor Joshua would just have to be patient.

Eventually, the sushi was all gone from the table, and all four youkai leaned back in their seats, groaning from their overly-full stomachs.

"I ate way too much," Joshua whined.

Neku chuckled softly at those words before saying, "Yeah, well, totally worth it."

"Agreed," the smaller male giggled tiredly.

"You two better get to your rooms for bed, then, that way you can sleep off the food," Roxas chuckled.

"Good idea," Joshua nodded. "I'm gonna be in a food coma for a while…"

Neku didn't say anything in response, but the look on his face said enough.

"Mind taking Joshua to his room, Neku? I'd rather he not fall over from exhaustion," Axel asked the younger redhead.

At that, Neku sighed. "Do I have to?" he whined, but he did get up and walk over to Joshua's side. "C'mon, let's move."

"Okay…" the silverette yawned, and hauled himself out of his chair. He stumbled after Neku, and eventually, the pair made their way to Joshua's room, and the younger kitsune was quick to curl up under the covers, exhausted. He didn't even bother to change into pajamas, but then again, he was tired. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.

"Geez, at least change, ya lazy bones…" Neku grumbled, before he sighed and walked over, briefly adjusting the blankets so that he wouldn't catch a cold. "Whatever… 's been a long day anyway." Once he was sure Joshua was comfortable, the redhead took a moment to look around the guest room. He wasn't usually in there, after all.

"No…" came a sudden whimper from Joshua.

"Hmm?" Blinking, Neku regarded Joshua in question. "Now what?" The smaller male whimpered and squirmed in his sleep, appearing distressed. "…the hell?" Confused, Neku moved over and poked the silverette's shoulder. "Oy…"

Joshua immediately began to struggle against the blankets, his tails squirming as he clawed at the sheets. Suddenly, he jolted up with a loud, panicked cry of, "NEKU!"

"Gah!" said redhead yowled as he backpedalled, before growling angrily. "Dammit, man! What're you trying to do?! Gimme a heart attack?!" His anger diminished, however, as he saw the terrified tears already streaming down the younger's face, his violet eyes wide with fear and worry. "Uh…" For a moment, Neku stumbled for words, running a hand through his hair, before he managed to ask, "Oy…you alright?"

"I had a nightmare you were shot at again…" Joshua whispered shakily, trembling as he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt at comfort.

"Oh for…" Neku mumbled softly, rubbing at his temple, before he walked over and plopped down on the bed. "Hey, look," he said, getting Joshua's attention. As he held out his arms, he said, "See? I'm fine. Lil grumpy with a sore shoulder, sure, but I'm fine. A'ight?" The smaller kitsune nodded, but he was still scared from his nightmare.

"…Neku…?" he mumbled, wondering if the older kitsune would even take his request seriously.

"Hm?"

"C…can you stay with me? I don't want to have another nightmare…" he asked hesitantly, scooting a little closer.

"Wha…? But I was gonna…Urgh…Fine. Just gimme a moment," Neku grumbled as he stood up and hurried out the door. Joshua waited anxiously for the redhead's return, shivering slightly every few seconds from the thoughts of his nightmare. Shortly after, Neku returned to the room, carrying a pad of some coal of some kind and some sort of case with him. He was ticking off something on his left hand as he walked over, but finally he nodded and stepped up to the bed.

"Scoot over." Upon the startled look he got, he repeated, "I said scoot over. You're taking up the whole bed like that." Quickly, Joshua complied, and made room for Neku to join him.

"Thank you, Neku…" he murmured, blushing slightly as the taller male slid under the covers.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Neku mumbled as he propped up his pad on his knees and pulled out a piece of charcoal. With a content sigh, the silverette laid back down, and soon enough, fell asleep to Neku's warmth so close. As he slept, however, he snuggled close to Neku's side, seeking comfort, and when he was pressed against the redhead, he stopped moving, just breathing evenly. Neku blinked when Joshua did that, but he didn't question it, and instead went back to sketching silently.

"…"

And with that, the night went on, Neku eventually falling asleep before he could finish his drawing.

A/N: R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a nice, lengthy chapter for you all! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me with this!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 4

X*X(2 ½ Months Later)X*X

It had been two and a half months since Joshua's arrival at the Sakuraba palace, and since Neku had been shot in the shoulder with an arrow. Fortunately, by now, the redhead had fully recovered from his injury, and things had been peaceful. Of course, during this time, Joshua had gotten closer to Neku, and vice versa. But, despite this, the two still weren't ready to admit their feelings for each other. Joshua was well aware of how he felt, but he was still uncertain of Neku's true feelings towards him. Currently, he was seated in his room, waiting for Roxas to knock on his door that morning so they could go down to the dining hall for breakfast. The silverette sighed heavily, wondering if he should tell Neku how he feels about him…

"Joshua?" Roxas's voice called through the door after a quick knock. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," the younger male answered. The blonde came in, closing the door behind him, and then approached Joshua, concerned when he saw how the smaller male was sitting.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," Joshua admitted with a one-shouldered shrug.

"What's going on?" the neko frowned, placing a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder.

"If I tell you, you won't tell Neku, right?" Joshua asked.

"Of course not," Roxas promised.

"I'm in love with him…" the silverette whispered, blushing as he lowered his gaze to his lap. "But I don't think he thinks of me like that…"

"Now, I think you're wrong there," the blonde told him, making Joshua look at him, surprised. "Neku may not show it, but I've noticed a change in him since you were brought here, and it's a good change. He's become close to you, in my opinion, and I think he's just not fully aware of his feelings towards you."

"You mean that?" Joshua questioned, his tone hopeful.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," the older bearer chuckled. "Now, let's go down and get some breakfast. Axel and Neku are already down there, waiting for us."

"Sounds good," the younger smiled slightly, and the two bearers went down to the dining hall. Sure enough, Axel and Neku were waiting for them, engaged in a quiet conversation. As they got closer, however, the pair stopped.

"What was that all about?" Roxas demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later, Rox," Axel said. The neko rolled his blue eyes, but focused on his food when the servants brought out their plates. Joshua did the same, focusing on his food. Occasionally, though, his gaze would flick briefly to Neku, and he would blush faintly. Neku didn't look up from his food, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts, with his tails swishing quietly by his feet.

Once the four youkai had finished eating, Joshua looked at Neku expectantly, silently wondering if the redhead had any plans for the day.

Neku took a deep breath, seeming to think, before he let it out and rose from his seat. "I'm going to practice," he said solemnly, not really looking at anyone, before he walked off.

"Is he okay?" Joshua wondered aloud to Neku's parents after he'd left.

"He must mean archery practice," Axel replied. "I'll take you to the archery grounds, and you can watch." The silverette nodded, and the pair went down to meet up with Neku. He was already there, firing arrows at the various targets scattered around ahead of him.

As the two settled down on the nearby seats, Neku pulled out another arrow from his quiver, cocking it along his bow, before he pulled it back and raised the bow. As the string was pulled taut, the arrow resting alongside his cheek, the kitsune breathed slowly and steadily, regarding the target in silence.

And then he released the arrow, and it whistled through the air, before striking the target directly in the bull's-eye.

"Nice shot, Neku," Joshua smiled, and Axel smiled as well before standing.

"I'm gonna leave you boys to it. I need to take care of something," he said, and then left. Neku glanced over briefly, before he hummed and turned back to what he was doing, taking out another arrow.

"Hey Neku?" the silverette chimed suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Would you mind teaching me?" he asked.

"…sure. Get over here."

Joshua stood from his seat, and joined Neku where he stood.

The redhead passed Joshua the bow and arrow. "Okay…try to shoot it."

"Um, okay," the smaller kitsune said, and attempted to copy Neku's actions from before.

"You're holding it wrong," Neku suddenly pointed out as he stepped up behind Joshua and moved his arm along the shorter kitsune's to adjust his grip on the bow. A faint blush formed on the younger's cheeks at the contact, as he actually enjoyed the feeling of Neku's skin on his.

"Stick out your finger," the redhead instructed, not seeming to notice as he made Joshua adjust his hand. "Use that as an extra guide for the arrow." Once he was satisfied that Joshua was holding it right, he made him cock the arrow. "The string goes in here... you can use your thumb to hold it, but you don't need it," he said as he had Joshua raise the weapon. The smaller kitsune complied with Neku's directions as he attempted to fight off the earlier blush.

"Pull back… Keep an eye on the wind," the redhead said, nodding toward the small windmill set up on the side of the course. "Adjust your stance to counter it." Joshua did as he was told, glancing at the aforementioned windmill and adjusting his stance a bit accordingly. "…Right…once you think you got it…let it fly." Remembering how Neku had been breathing before, Joshua did the same, and then released the tension on the arrow, letting it fly. There was a brief whistle as the arrow flew through the air, followed by the _thunk_ as it struck the target, one ring outside of the bull's-eye.

"…huh. Not bad."

"Thanks," Joshua smiled, looking at the older kitsune happily.

Neku merely nodded, before he asked, "Right. You wanna try one on your own?"

"Uh…sure," Joshua nodded after a second.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After firing off more than a few shots, each one a little closer to the bull's-eye, Neku finally declared they'd been going on long enough.

"A'ight, let's take a break, otherwise your arms'll hurt like hell tomorrow…"

"Sounds good," Joshua agreed, handing back the redhead's bow. "How's your shoulder feeling? I know you haven't been able to practice since before the accident…"

"It's fine," Neku said. And then, as if to prove his point, he pulled out an arrow, swiftly armed his bow, and let it fly after only a moment of aiming.

It was a perfect bull's-eye.

"Axel was right, you caught up in no time," the silverette smiled. After a bit of quiet, however, he murmured, "Neku, can we talk?"

"Hm? …oh, sure, I guess," Neku said with a small shrug. Relieved he was willing to talk, Joshua led Neku to the nearby seats, and they sat down.

"I…I have something I want to tell you…" Joshua said softly, swallowing nervously. Neku didn't reply to those words; he merely watched Joshua quietly, his tails swaying behind him lazily. The smaller kitsune's ears folded back and the tips of his tails twitched anxiously against the ground as he next spoke. "I…know I've been here for a while now, and that…even though things weren't exactly planned, and you were…against my being here in the first place…I…I've fallen in love with you…"

"…"

There was no verbal response from Neku, or even a visible one. The only noticeable fact was that his tails stopped moving as he continued to stare at Joshua in silence. Said smaller male began to fidget a little under Neku's intense gaze, hoping Neku would say something soon.

After a few more moments of silence, Neku finally opened his mouth and said, "I see…" Joshua lowered his gaze, feeling that hope crumble all around him. Even though Neku had spoken, it wasn't very reassuring. What followed was a heavy silence as Neku lowered his own gaze to the ground, turning an arrow between his fingers. His expression didn't change, nor did he move aside from his fingers.

The silverette began to tremble as Neku seemed to ponder his confession, the hurt starting to take over. He exhaled shakily, now wishing he hadn't said anything.

"…how can you be so sure?"

Joshua looked up, tears forming in his eyes, and mumbled, "Because I've never felt like this before…"

Neku solemnly looked up, still turning the arrow between his fingers. "…so how do you know?" he asked again. "If you've never felt it before…it could be anything. It doesn't have to be 'love', yanno?"

"I know that, but…when I saw that you'd been shot with that arrow, I was terrified. I barely knew you as a person, let alone as a mate, but I was terrified you wouldn't be okay," Joshua explained. "And ever since our conversation when you woke up from being stitched up, I've just cared so much about you, and wanted to be there for you, support you, and make you happy." He took a deep breath before adding with a deep blush, "And when I first met you, despite your coldness towards me, I found you attractive…"

"…Being attracted to someone doesn't immediately translate to love," Neku pointed out. "Nor does the wish for someone to be happy mean you're 'in love'. You can still wish for that and not love someone in that way."

"You're right, but I can't imagine going back to my old life now and just pretend that none of this ever happened," the silverette muttered. "It hurts too much to even think about it. And not my body, either. It makes my heart ache, and I just want to cry if I had to leave and not see you again. Even if I were to see you every now and then, it wouldn't be the same as being with you as your mate."

"…you can't redo a choice like that…you know that, right?"

"I know. But I wouldn't want it any other way," Joshua said firmly, despite the tears.

"…I see…" Neku murmured, glancing down again. The younger kitsune waited for Neku's next response, praying to whatever higher powers there were that he would accept his confession.

Meanwhile, on a higher balcony, Axel and Roxas were hiding, listening in on the two boys' conversation. Roxas was excited that Joshua had finally confessed, but he was hoping that Neku would accept. Granted, it had only been two and a half months, but still! After Axel had told him of the conversation he and Neku had had earlier, the blonde neko had insisted on eavesdropping on the pair.

Again, though, Neku spent a long time just staring at the ground, still turning the arrow.

…up until the point where he snagged up his bow, cocked the arrow and drew back the string, jumped to his feet while spinning around, right before firing the arrow upward to strike the beam of the balcony's roof above them.

"Would a little privacy be too much to ask here?!" he shouted right after. There were a couple of startled yelps, and then Roxas's voice yelled down.

"Sorry, we'll leave you be!" he called in a panic. Joshua's ears twitched, and then he blushed a deep crimson at the realization that Axel and Roxas had been listening in the entire time they'd been talking.

"Oh gods…" he whimpered, hiding his face in his hands.

"I swear…there's a reason they coined the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'…" Neku grumbled, running a hand through his hair. Joshua, however, didn't move at all from how he was hiding his face.

"…Oy…"

The silverette peeked up at Neku in question. The redhead watched Joshua silently, one hand on his hip and the other still holding his bow. "…last chance; no way back if you keep going like this."

"…I love you, Neku, and I want to be your mate," the younger finally said after taking a deep breath and looking at Neku properly, his tone absolutely certain without a hint of doubt. Neku continued to watch Joshua for a long time, unmoving. But finally…

"Well don't say I didn't warn you…"

The redhead crossed the distance between them in merely two strides, then dragged Joshua to his feet by his collar and, without a moment of hesitation, kissed the silverette square on the mouth. Startled by the suddenness, Joshua almost didn't react for a second. But then instinct and emotion kicked in, and he wrapped his arms around the older kitsune's neck and kissed back, warmth washing over him and sparks running along his spine.

Neku's hands moved swiftly to pull the shorter kitsune in closer, one by the back of his head and the other by his rear, where he let one of his fingers trail along the base of his tails. Joshua whimpered when he was pulled closer, and tangled his hands in Neku's hair. As his tails were lightly teased, he moaned into the redhead's mouth, and his eyelids slipped closed as he became lost in the moment. Neku briefly pulled away then, but only so as to adjust Joshua's head for a better angle before he dove back in. With a soft purr rumbling from his throat, he then licked at Joshua's lips. Said kitsune instinctively parted his lips to let Neku's tongue enter his mouth. He tightened his arms lightly around Neku's neck, and whined softly. After what felt like forever, Neku finally pulled away entirely, though his hands didn't budge from where they rested.

Joshua was breathing heavily, his eyes still closed, and then he opened them to look at Neku. He gazed at the older kitsune happily, his lips curving into a small, content smile. He leaned his ear against the redhead's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he attempted to steady his breathing. And Neku, as usual, didn't say a word. He seemed more than content just to stay there, as he ran one hand through Joshua's hair and traced circles over his back with the other. After a few more minutes, Joshua eventually broke the silence.

"…We should probably go tell your parents so they can prepare for the mating ceremony," he murmured, not really wanting to move.

"Maybe later…leave 'm wondering how it went for a bit."

"Fair enough," Joshua giggled.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When the pair finally left the archery grounds, they were soon met by Roxas eagerly approaching them, Axel waiting a few feet behind him.

"Well?" he asked anxiously, and then Joshua pressed himself into Neku's side as he wrapped his arm around the silverette's shoulders. The blonde gave an excited noise before hugging the two younger kitsune tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Rox, let them breathe," Axel chuckled. "Congrats, guys. I'm glad you talked to me earlier, Neku. Did it help?"

In response, the younger redhead snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"We would, but we'll leave you be," his father smirked.

"When do you guys want to have the mating ceremony?" his mother inquired. Joshua looked at Neku expectantly in response.

"Better question; when 'can' we?"

"Whenever you want," the neko promised. The redhead hummed softly, before he looked to Joshua.

"Let's do it tonight," he finally answered after a second. Thinking about the kiss they'd shared earlier made him want to go further.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas grinned. "Axel and I will get everything set up, and after the ceremony, Joshua, you can share Neku's room."

"Thank you," the younger bearer smiled.

"Now, go get ready, and clean up. By the time you're both showered and dressed, we should be ready for the ceremony," Axel told them. Joshua nodded, and then kissed Neku's cheek before heading to his room to clean up, his tails waving happily at what was to come. Neku merely snorted, but there was a small smirk on his face as he headed off as well.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Later on, Joshua was getting dressed for the ceremony, but as he was about to slide on some boxer briefs, he paused before deciding against it and slipping on a kimono. He wanted Neku to claim him tonight, now that they would finally and officially be mates, and any undergarments would just get in the way. Soon, he was fully dressed, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Joshua? Are you ready?" Roxas's voice called through the door.

"Yes, I'm coming out now," the silverette answered back. He then emerged from his room, and the blonde smiled brightly at him.

"You look nice, Joshua," he told him kindly. "Let's go. Neku's waiting." The two bearers headed to the garden, where an altar had been set up for them. Waiting beneath it was Neku, Axel standing a couple feet away. A fluttering feeling went through Joshua, and he eagerly joined Neku beneath the altar. Roxas took his place off to the side, and then Axel spoke.

"Neku, I want you to repeat after me," he said, looking at his son. "My mate, I promise to care for, love, hold, and cherish you, no matter what life may bring, for as long as we both shall live."

Neku nodded softly, before he regarded Joshua quietly. He waited a moment before speaking, though. "My mate, I promise to care for, love, hold, and cherish you, no matter what life may bring, for as long as we both shall live." Axel nodded in approval, and then looked at Joshua.

"Joshua, repeat after me. My mate, I promise to love, cherish, support, and be truthful, no matter what life may bring, for as long as we both shall live," the older kitsune stated. With a small smile, Joshua nodded minutely.

"My mate, I promise to love, cherish, support, and be truthful, no matter what life may bring, for as long as we both shall live," he repeated, and then Roxas spoke.

"You are now officially mates, and are free to continue your lives together, supporting, caring, and loving one another," the neko told them. He then added in a whisper, "You're free to go to your room together now." In response to that, Neku gave a small, cheeky smirk, before he shrugged. "Fine by me."

And then he abruptly bent down and, quite literally, swept Joshua off his feet and walked away without another word said. Joshua gave a startled yip at the action, instinctively wrapping his arms around his new mate's neck for support. Once he had settled into Neku's hold, the smaller male once again studied the redhead's face, admiring how handsome he was.

Joshua considered himself incredibly lucky to have this wonderfully amazing kitsune as his mate now, even though initially they hadn't wanted each other at all. Eventually, they reached what would now be their room, and Neku entered, locking the door behind them for privacy. Done with that, Neku remained standing where he was for a moment more, seemingly thinking, before he pulled Joshua's head up and once again kissed him. The silverette instantly responded, moving his lips smoothly against Neku's. With their mouths still connected, Neku effortlessly moved toward his bed, and only broke the kiss after setting the silverette down on it.

"I love you, Neku," the smaller male whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks as he gazed at the taller male.

The redhead didn't reply to the words immediately, before he murmured, "You talk too much," before moving in to kiss Joshua again, nipping at his lower lip with his teeth. The younger kitsune gasped into the kiss at the nip, allowing his mate to slide his tongue into his mouth.

Neku purred softly at the sound, as he let his hands play along Joshua's arms, teasing him through the fabric of his clothes. The silverette shivered lightly at the contact, and then reached down to untie his own kimono. As the cloth came undone, Neku wasted no time and immediately let his fingers roam the bared skin, pushing at the kimono whenever it was in the way. As his fingers teased there, Neku finally released Joshua's mouth, only to instantly latch on to the shorter male's throat.

Joshua gave a pathetic whimper as Neku suckled and nipped at his throat, grasping at the redhead's shoulders tightly in an attempt to keep himself grounded. His tails twitched and writhed behind him at Neku's ministrations under his kimono that was pooled around his waist, hiding the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Joshua's head tilted back, giving his mate more access to his throat and neck.

Neku gave an almost possessive growl as he lightly bit at the other kitsune's throat, scraping his nails along Joshua's bared skin. And then, without warning, his own tails moved in, with five of them entrapping all of Joshua's while the remaining four began toying with Joshua as well. The bearer gave a soft moan, but despite enjoying the attention, he wanted more.

"Neku…" he whined. A small smirk came across Neku's face, but he kept up his slow torture of his mate, swirling his fingers around his nipples, but never really touching. "Neku…I need you…" Joshua pleaded, his violet eyes darkening with his lust.

"Don't be so impatient…" his mate chastised, flicking one nipple with his nail. "We have all night…" The silverette gasped softly at the tease, and the ends of his tails twitched madly in the grasp of Neku's tails. And the redhead noticed, as was obvious by the smirk on his face.

Reaching up, Neku forced the kimono down Joshua's arms to rest it at his elbows, but in such a way that it became virtually impossible for Joshua to move his arms. As the smaller kitsune realized this, he whimpered, but remained still other than his breathing and the quivering of his body in anticipation of what was obviously to come.

Neku smirked and bit down on Joshua's neck one more time, before he began trailing kisses down his chest. Joshua squirmed at the kisses along his chest, the unfamiliar sensation feeling weird, but in a good way. Warmth bloomed in him with each kiss, even as Neku traced down along his stomach.

Just as Neku's fingers moved down along Joshua's hips, the redhead suddenly paused in his motions. "…oh?" he murmured as he pushed up a little. "Ne…" he purred softly, his smirk growing slightly as he trailed his fingers over his hip. "Isn't something…missing here?"

"I don't think so," Joshua smirked back, feigning innocence.

"You 'think', huh?" his mate purred, moving his fingers across Joshua's stomach. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?" the smaller kitsune asked with a small smile, shivering at the touches.

"I think…that you're trying to tell me something…ne?" As Neku said that, he let his fingers curl around Joshua's bare flesh. Joshua moaned at the touch to his half-hardened cock, and looked at his mate, silently begging for more. "So…are you?" the redhead purred, moving his fingers slowly but firmly.

"Y-yes, N-Neku," Joshua stuttered as those sinful digits moved. "Please, claim m-me."

"Needy, aren't we?" Neku purred, his eyes darkening as he licked his lips, before he locked their mouths together again. Joshua moaned into the kiss, desperate to have his mate make love to him. He attempted to wrap his arms around the taller kitsune's neck, but was halted by his kimono. Mentally apologizing to Roxas, he struggled to free himself before finally ripping the kimono's sleeves so he could move once more, and quickly embraced Neku tightly as they kissed.

The redhead gasped slightly in surprise when he did that, but he shook the matter off swiftly and, instead, moved Joshua's kimono aside entirely, before lowering himself down so that he was pinning his mate with just his body weight. The bearer purred loudly at the feeling of being so close to his mate, pleased by the sensation. With a small smirk, however, Joshua gave a small buck of his hips against Neku's, hoping to spur him into action.

The motion had Neku groaning as their cocks were pressed together, before he chuckled and pulled away. "Oh, is that how you want to play?" Joshua stuck out his tongue playfully and gave a teasing smirk in response. Neku smirked at the gesture, before he sat back a little more. Before Joshua could complain, though, Neku began sliding his own kimono along his shoulders. The silverette's eyes widened in surprise, as he had yet to even see Neku without a shirt on, let alone naked. Joshua watched eagerly as his mate's pale skin was revealed to him, inch by inch.

As the cloth fell away, it became clear that Neku's arms were a lot more muscular than they had always appeared to be, likely because of all his archery practice. What did stand out aside from that, though, were the scars that littered his chest and arms, including a star-shaped scar along his shoulder. Joshua's eyes widened further in shock at the sight of all the scars.

"Neku…" he whispered, shocked that he had been attacked so many times. He reached up and gently traced the one along his shoulder, remembering that incident.

Neku let Joshua trace the scars for a moment, before taking hold of his hand and placing a kiss along the silverette's fingers. "Don't worry so much… I'm used to it," he murmured, leaning in and briefly kissing his mate. "That's what you get when you're the son of a lord…" The smaller kitsune nodded, understanding, but still didn't like the idea that his mate had almost been killed on more than one occasion.

"I love you so much, Neku," Joshua breathed, pushing himself up to kiss the redhead lovingly. Neku returned the kiss quietly, running one of his hands through Joshua's hair, with the other pushing him back down, before his tails slipped the remainder of their clothes off, tossing them aside to be forgotten. Joshua trailed his fingers lightly along Neku's bare back as they continued to kiss, purring in a satisfied manner into Neku's mouth when the older kitsune's muscles rippled at the touches.

Neku's hands, in the meantime, were moving along Joshua's sides, caressing the skin gently, before he moved one hand lower, along his thighs. And then he paused briefly and pulled away. "Just relax…"

Joshua did as he was told, breathing in the strong scents of their arousal and lust for each other to relax himself. As he did, even his tails relaxed against the bed covers, and his ears lowered slightly in response. Slowly, Neku let his fingers play along the skin, before he pushed one finger past the relaxed muscle, all the while placing soft kisses along Joshua's face.

The younger kitsune almost tensed at the intrusion, not used to such a strange, new sensation. With the affection his mate was providing him, however, he soon relaxed again, reassured by the tenderness behind each touch. As Neku slipped his finger in and out steadily, he let his free hand play with Joshua's nipple, as one of his tails slipped over and curled around the shorter kitsune's burning need.

"Ahh-ha…!" Joshua panted when he felt that furry tail around his erection, and his hands gripped the bed cover tightly.

"Feels good…huh?" Neku murmured softly, as he let a second finger play along the twitching muscle. The silverette nodded weakly, twitching when another finger entered him.

"Can't…wait for…the real thing…" the redhead's mate gasped out.

"Bear with it for a little bit…" After pulling his finger out again, he paused briefly, before he slipped two in. "Otherwise this is going to hurt…"

"I trust you," Joshua whispered, giving the taller kitsune a loving gaze. Neku regarded him for a bit, before he smiled softly and moved in to kiss his mate. As he did, though, he curled his fingers. Immediately, the silverette broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back with a pleasured cry.

"Aahhh…there we go," Neku purred with a small smirk, pulling out, before moving back in at the same angle. This time, Joshua moaned loudly, his knuckles turning white as his grip on the bed cover tightened. After what felt like forever, Neku finally removed his hand and moved into position. "Ready?"

"Make me yours," Joshua breathed, shivering lightly in anticipation. He smiled softly at his mate, prepared for this.

The taller male nodded softly, taking hold of one of Joshua's hands…and then he moved. The shorter kitsune tensed slightly at the feeling of Neku's large cock entering him, but as he saw the calming look in his mate's sapphire eyes, he relaxed fully, a small groan escaping him at the filling sensation. Neku gently shushed the bearer by running his fingers through his hair and nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly. At the same time, though, his tails kept Joshua pinned to the bed, not allowing him to move.

Joshua finally kissed Neku back, and then whispered, "Move, Neku." Upon those words, the older kitsune gave a small nod and began to move, a little unsteady at first, until he finally fell into a rhythm that was good for both of them.

Joshua purred loudly, content with the pace, until he realized they wouldn't be able to cum like this. "F-faster, Neku," he whined.

In response to those words, Neku smirked cheekily and actually slowed his pace rather than hasten it. And when Joshua whined and looked at him pathetically, Neku purred into his ear, "You forgot to use the magic word," before he nipped on the ear's tip.

"P- **please** go f-faster, Neku!" Joshua begged, shuddering at the nip to his sensitive ear. The other kitsune chuckled at his obvious need, and did as he was told…going right back to his earlier rhythm.

Joshua groaned in obvious frustration before bucking his hips against Neku's, growling, "Fuck me, please!"

Those words almost made Neku laugh, but he held it in. "Better," he purred, just as two of his tails snagged up Joshua's legs, lifting them higher right before he practically slammed into his mate. The silverette cried out in pleasure as that spot inside him was hit again, and he clenched around Neku in response. And Neku, in reaction, groaned loudly, though he tried to keep it in by gritting his teeth. Sadly, he wasn't able to hold back anymore, and planted his hands by Joshua's head and set a fast, almost desperate pace.

Joshua moaned and cried out in ecstasy, his tails writhing beneath him at the flood of pleasure overwhelming his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cum too soon, and stuttered out, "N-Neku…! I…I'm gonna…!"

"It's okay," Neku murmured, nipping on his throat. "Let go…just let go…"

And with a piercing scream of pure ecstasy, he did. Joshua's cum spattered onto Neku's stomach, and he clenched tightly around his mate in the process. Neku groaned at the sensation, and he managed two more thrusts, before he gave a barely contained cry of his own as his own release hit him.

The smaller kitsune shivered as his mate's white hot seed filled him, and he gave a weak, tired whimper as well. After a moment more, Neku breathed out slowly as he pulled out of the silverette, before he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the shorter. Joshua winced at the withdrawal, knowing he would be sore later, but right now, he didn't care. He merely turned in the redhead's arms so he was facing him, curling up against his mate's warm chest.

"I love you so much, Neku, he whispered tiredly.

Neku peeked out through one eye briefly, before he snorted as he shut it again, using his tails to tug the blankets over them. "You still talk too much…"

However, shortly after…

"…love you, too."

A small smile curved the bearer's lips at that, and Joshua soon fell asleep in his mate's comforting embrace.

A/N: R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ugh, we keep finding errors in the writing, dammit… At least I'm able to edit this stuff. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me write this!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 5

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Joshua whimpered as he sat back from vomiting once again, feeling miserable. This was the third time today he'd gotten sick, and the eighth time this week despite it being Thursday. The bearer was certain of what this meant: he was pregnant. After all, he and Neku had had sex several times during their 'honeymoon' after the mating ceremony. He also knew that Neku would discover it soon, too. This was because any youkai's scent, male and female, changed with pregnancy, and that was common knowledge. Joshua's scent would become more alluring and erotic to Neku, making the redhead more protective of him. Soon, Neku would realize his scent had changed, so Joshua would have to tell him first.

The silverette sighed, hoping he would be able to get his mate away from all the business papers Axel had been teaching him about so he could tell him. Neku had been so busy these days that he didn't even know about Joshua getting sick. Maybe Roxas could help Neku get away…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Hey Joshua," Roxas greeted his fellow bearer with a smile as he entered the mated pair's bedroom. "How are you?"

"I'm not sure," Joshua admitted, shrugging one shoulder. The neko frowned, sitting on the bed with him and placing his hand comfortingly on the silverette's back.

"Want to talk about it?" the blonde inquired, and the kitsune nodded.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered. Roxas's expression instantly brightened with excitement.

"You mean it?!" he demanded eagerly, and when Joshua nodded, Roxas hugged him. "Neku's going to be so happy!"

"That's also why I want to talk to you, Roxas," the younger male murmured. "I need to tell him, but I don't want to with Axel around, seeing as Neku's been so busy with him and that stupid business work lately…"

"I understand," the neko winked. "I'll keep Axe occupied tonight. You tell Neku in private tonight."

"Thanks, Roxas, you're the best," Joshua smiled gratefully.

X*X(Later…)X*X

"Come on, Ax, let them have the night together," Roxas pleaded with his mate. "They haven't had much time together since you forced Neku into learning about the damned business paperwork."

"No. He still needs to learn," the redhead growled stubbornly.

"If you don't give them bonding time tonight, no sex for a month," the blonde spat, narrowing his eyes. Axel jolted and spluttered before glaring at Roxas.

"You wouldn't last that long, either," he argued.

"I have my ways of managing," the neko smirked. The older redhead groaned in frustration.

"Fine!" he relented. "But you owe me!"

"What, me riding you?" Roxas snorted.

"Yes."

Oh, all right. That means Neku and Joshua get at least a week together," the blonde said firmly. The youkai lord grumbled, but didn't say anything else.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Joshua waited anxiously for Neku to return from his 'lessons' with Axel. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest with anxiety. Finally, he heard Neku's familiar footsteps approaching their room. As soon as the redhead closed the door behind himself, he smiled in greeting.

"Hey," he waved from where he sat on the bed.

"…hey…" Neku mumbled, holding a hand to his head as he half-walked, half-stumbled to the bed, before he flopped down face-first. "Nrgh…"

"That draining of a day, huh?" the silverette guessed with a sympathetic look. He placed a hand on Neku's back, rubbing it soothingly.

"…mmhmm…" was all the redhead was able to get out, his tails flicking at the air a bit tiredly. Joshua's tails began to twitch with nervousness as he thought about his news again, and Neku sensed it. "…hm?" After a moment, Neku lazily rolled over onto his side so he could look at his mate without sitting up. "What's wrong?" Joshua froze, but then sighed heavily as he lowered his gaze to his lap.

"Neku, I have something I need to tell you," he murmured.

Those words clearly worried Neku, as was clear from his expression, and he forced himself to sit up to face Joshua properly. "…what?"

"I'm…pregnant…" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Neku blinked, twice, but he didn't say anything. He only stared at Joshua, as though trying to make sure he wasn't kidding. The silverette drew his knees to his chest at Neku's silence, a whimper escaping him.

However, Neku reached over and unfolded his mate quietly, forcing him to look up. And before Joshua could try and curl up again, the older kitsune moved over and pulled him close, resting his chin on Joshua's shoulder, simply breathing in deeply. The pregnant bearer shivered lightly as his mate's exhaled breaths tickled his neck, and he knew the redhead was trying to smell his pregnancy scent. He soon wrapped his arms around Neku, not wanting to be let go.

"…you really are…" Neku whispered finally.

"I've been getting sick while you've been with Axel for the past week, so I knew I had to be pregnant," Joshua mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just didn't want you to worry about me too much…"

"…idiot…"

Before Joshua could object, Neku pulled back and swiftly kissed his mate. The smaller kitsune, although shocked by the suddenness, was quick to respond. He practically melted in the redhead's hold, grateful for Neku's presence.

After a moment of just enjoying each other's presence, Neku slowly broke the kiss, "You should've said something sooner…" he murmured. "I could've arranged something."

"I know… I'm sorry," Joshua apologized softly.

"Ssshh," Neku shushed, rubbing his mate's back. "It's okay." Joshua leaned into the touch, more grateful than ever to have Neku as his mate.

"We'll need to tell Axel soon," he pointed out. "Otherwise he'll keep dragging you away for those stupid papers."

"I know…I'll think of something…" Neku promised, reaching up and lightly scratching behind Joshua's ear. The silverette nuzzled Neku's hand, a content smile curving his lips.

"I'm surprised you're not feeling the urge to fuck me senseless right now," he said suddenly. "I remember my mother telling me the pregnancy scent can become quite influential."

"Who says I'm not?" Neku chuckled softly. "But I figured you needed this first, ne?"

"True," Joshua giggled, kissing his mate lightly. "Soon enough, though, you know my hormones will be making me VERY needy~"

"Oh really?" Neku murmured with a smirk. "And how soon would you think that to start?"

"Not sure, but we can start now," the younger kitsune purred, pressing himself against his mate. The redhead chuckled briefly, before he abruptly pushed Joshua down and locked their mouths together again. Joshua purred into the kiss before nipping at Neku's bottom lip playfully. This made Neku chuckle softly, as he licked along the other's lip, before slipping his tongue in his mouth, as his hands began tugging on their clothes.

Joshua eagerly shed his shirt to start, and managed to squirm out of his pants, leaving himself in just his underwear. And Neku wasn't far behind, tossing his shirt off to the side before he latched onto his mate's nipples with his mouth and one hand, letting the other play along the exposed skin. The silverette squeaked at the warm wetness, and he shuddered at the sensation. This made Neku chuckle as he flicked at Joshua's left nipple, while licking and suckling on the other, steadily slipping off both his own and his mate's clothes.

The younger kitsune could feel himself hardening from his mate's touches, but, since Neku enjoyed teasing and foreplay so much, he couldn't do a thing about it. But he tried by bucking his hips up against the redhead's.

Neku hissed at the contact, before he smirked and brought in his tails to keep Joshua pinned to the bed. "Stop being so impatient."

"Can't blame me…for trying," the redhead's mate panted, giving a cheeky grin.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Neku purred, curling his fingers around Joshua's cock. The silverette groaned softly at the contact, lifting his hips into the touch.

"More, Neku, please…!" the smaller kitsune whimpered.

"Needy, aren't we?" Neku purred as he sat up on his knees.

"I just know I need that amazing cock of yours inside me~" Joshua smirked.

"Oh you'll get that…just not now," Neku said with a smirk, before he licked his lips. And then he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and ducked down. Joshua gave a choked cry as his mate took his member into his mouth and began to suck him off.

"H-holy shit!" he stuttered loudly, shuddering heavily at the heat and warmth and wetness that enveloped him. The redhead chuckled around Joshua's flesh, before he began to bob his head, either licking along the flesh or sucking on it, humming as he did.

Joshua dug his fingers into Neku's hair, avoiding his ears, and struggled not to cum too soon. Neku looked up briefly from under his bangs, and, had he not had his mouth full, he would've smirked, before he began to purr, while at the same time slipping his fingers inside his mate. Joshua barely felt the intrusion, due to the amazing blowjob he was receiving, but he moaned when Neku began to purr. His tails thrashed beneath him as he continued to try not to cum.

"N…Neku…! I'm gonna cum!" he panted, but before Neku could pull away, he came into his mate's mouth with a pleasured cry. Neku hummed softly, before he began swallowing the shorter male's cum, before sitting up, purring lightly before he moved in and kissed his mate again.

Joshua kissed back with a soft purr, the volume of it increasing as he tasted himself in Neku's mouth. He could feel his cock already partially hardened again, due to Neku's swallowing, and gave a pitiful whine into his mate's mouth.

Neku silently pulled away, removing his fingers. "…ready?"

"Been ready," the smaller male breathed, relaxing himself. The redhead nodded and adjusted his position, and then moved in. Joshua moaned quietly at the smooth entry, waiting for Neku to be fully inside of him before adjusting himself to his mate's familiar length. Neku breathed out slowly, briefly kissing Joshua with a soft purr. The silverette purred back as he kissed his mate, and then whispered, "Move, Neku."

With a single nod, Neku slowly pulled out, and then immediately thrust right back in while locking their mouths together firmly. Joshua moaned into the redhead's mouth, his hands sliding up his mate's arms to grip his shoulders tightly. As Neku fell into a steady rhythm, his tails came up and began to run across Joshua's body, toying with it, teasing it, as one of them curled around his flesh and began moving in time with the redhead's thrusts.

Joshua cried out in pleasure as his member was stroked in rhythm with the powerful thrusts his mate gave. His violet eyes were wide and unseeing as stars danced across his vision from each accurate strike to his prostate. Neku allowed a small, strained chuckle at the look on his mate's face, after which he began to bite and nibble on the shorter male's throat. The pregnant bearer subconsciously tilted his head back to give Neku more access to his throat, a low moan escaping him.

The redhead smirked softly as he moved to kiss his mate again, adjusting his position to make it even better for them both. A choked cry emitted from Joshua's throat at the improvement, and he tightened his grip on Neku's shoulders. Purring from the back of his throat, Neku bared his teeth, and then bit down on Joshua's throat while both pinching both his nipples and hitting his prostate harshly.

With a strangled scream, the Joshua came from the extreme amount of stimulation, his cum releasing onto his mate's stomach, and he clenched around Neku in the process. This made Neku groan from the back of his throat, as he came shortly after with a barely suppressed cry. Joshua shuddered violently around Neku's member as his white hot seed filled him, and he gave a small whimper before going limp.

After a few moments of just laying there, Neku pulled out of his mate, before settling next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Better?"

"Much…" Joshua breathed, loving the feeling of his mate's warmth so close to him, lulling him to sleep. "We'll tell Axel later…"

"Much later…" Neku agreed with a small smirk. "Mom's prolly keeping him busy, anyway…"

"I'll bet," the pregnant bearer giggled softly, turning in the redhead's arms so he could curl up against his mate's chest. "Thank you, Neku…" he mumbled against Neku's skin.

"Anytime," Neku murmured, as he pulled the covers over them both.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"We're almost ready to get him back," Noboru growled, looking over the stolen blueprints for the Sakuraba palace spread out all over their dining table.

"Easy, love. We'll get Yoshiya back, but I'd rather not fight if possible," Eleanora soothed, also studying the blueprints. They had been planning this for six weeks now, and they would be ready to put their plan into action in a month's time.

"I know, but be prepared to do so. That bastard won't let our boy go that easily," her mate hissed. Eleanora sighed quietly, hoping Noboru wouldn't do anything drastic.

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Joshua sighed heavily as he lay in bed, bored out of his mind. Ever since Axel had been told of his grandchild on the way, Joshua had been limited to staying indoors. Neku had agreed at the time, to make sure the young bearer stayed safe, but now that he was seeing how depressed Joshua was, he felt like a change of pace would be good for them both.

"…Hey, Joshua?"

"Hmm?" the pregnant bearer hummed, looking at him with curious eyes.

"You still interested in learning to play the koto?"

The younger kitsune blinked, surprised, and then perked up before carefully sitting up with a hand on his softly swollen abdomen. "You mean that?" he asked eagerly.

"Would I ask otherwise?" Neku asked in return.

"I'd love to," the silverette grinned, his tails swishing about in an excited manner.

"Well come on then," his mate said, helping the shorter up to his feet. Joshua's grin didn't fade as Neku led him to what was apparently a music room, with a variety of instruments around the room. The silverette's expression shifted to one of awe as he gazed at the instruments.

"Esh…it's been a while since we've used any of these…" Neku mumbled, looking around for a moment.

"Still, there's more than what I've ever learned to play," Joshua shrugged. He then spotted the koto, and he looked at his mate excitedly. "Ready to teach me?"

"Sure…I'm not THAT good, though… Mom likes to exaggerate…" the redhead mumbled. As they reached the koto, though, Neku paused in sitting down, before he moved over a small table, setting the koto on top of it.

"I'm ready to learn, anyway, Neku-sama," Joshua smirked. Neku's ear twitched at the honorific, making him look over in surprise, before he turned away.

"Fine…" he mumbled, as he picked up the picks. "Right, put these over your fingers," he said, handing four to Joshua, after setting four of them over his own. The silverette did as instructed, copying Neku.

"Right…now how did that tune go?" Neku murmured, more to himself than to Joshua, as he reached for the strings and began testing the strings. After a moment, though, he effortlessly fell into a rhythm and began playing a soothing tune by flicking the strings with the picks now attached to his fingers. Joshua listened to the soothing melody of the koto as Neku played, a small smile forming on his face.

Neku was focused almost entirely on the koto, his fingers gracefully moving along the strings as he played…until he hit the wrong string and he flinched. "Gah!"

"Wrong note, Neku-sama?" Joshua snickered.

"Ugh…I know," Neku sighed as he held a hand to his head. "Anyway, you want to try?"

"Sure," the smaller kitsune nodded, and tried to copy the redhead's earlier movements with his fingers.

Neku merely listened as Joshua began to pluck away at the strings, but shortly after he had begun, Neku stopped him. "You're putting too much force behind your motions. This isn't a piano; you need to be gentler with it."

"Sorry, Neku-sama," Joshua murmured, smirking internally.

Neku frowned at Joshua, one of his tails snapping at the air a bit, before he shook the matter off. "Try again." The smaller male nodded, and then tried again, this time more gentle and smooth in his motions. As the silverette played, Neku merely watched and listened quietly, his tails lightly swaying along with the tune.

Eventually, Joshua trailed off the end of the melody, and looked at his mate. "How was that, Neku-sama?"

"…" Neku blinked and looked up, as if he'd gotten lost in thought, before he frowned briefly. "It was good…" he said finally. "Better than I can manage, anyway…"

"You really don't give yourself enough credit," the pregnant bearer sighed.

"No, it's true. All I do is remember how songs are played," Neku pointed out. "I can't actually make my own music or even read scores. It's just not me."

"It's never too late to learn, Neku-sama," Joshua giggled.

Neku's tail snapped at the air briefly as he looked at his mate quietly, before he snorted. "Yeah, sure, whatever…"

Joshua then thought of a song his mother had shown him on the piano, and he figured it would be simple to translate to a koto. So he did. As the first notes floated through the air, Neku's ears twitched and he looked at his mate curiously.

It was an elaborate song, one that he had practiced many times on the piano, but never on a koto. But considering he could mentally picture the scores from the song, that was okay. His mate remained silent as he played, a strange look coming over his face, his eyes falling halfway shut as he listened.

As the song began to pick up pace, Neku rose to his feet suddenly. But before Joshua could stop playing, the redhead began to move around the room in a dance that seemed to capture the essence of the song almost perfectly. The silverette became entranced by the motions of his mate, but continued to focus on playing.

Neku's motion varied between swift and slow, depending on the rhythm of the music, as his eyes fell shut and he focused entirely on the music and his body seemed to move almost instinctively. Eventually, Joshua finished playing the song, allowing the music to trail off into silence. He looked at Neku with a warm smile.

"That was beautiful," he murmured.

Neku blinked his eyes open again, regarding his mate, before he turned his bangs between his fingers. "…thanks…"

"How was that song, though? It was something I originally was taught on the piano by my mother a few years ago," Joshua said.

"…it was cool," Neku admitted as he moved back over and sat down again. "What's its name?"

"I don't know. She never told me, but she did write it herself. Apparently she used to teach music before meeting my father," the silverette told him, leaning against his mate's shoulder. Neku hummed softly, letting Joshua lean against him. However, after a moment…

"…do you miss them?" The question surprised Joshua, but he did answer after a few moments of thought.

"Sometimes…" he confessed. "I just wonder what they're doing and what they could be up to these days. If Father is still stealing from other places, or if he's given up. If Mother is trying to keep him up, or if she's gotten depressed as well…"

"I see…" Neku murmured. "…well, maybe…!"

Suddenly, the redhead fell silent and his body stiffened as he sniffed at the air, before his expression darkened. Joshua frowned, concerned, and straightened up right as one of the stones in the floor lifted, and Noboru and Eleanora emerged, glaring at Neku.

"Let him go, Sakuraba," Noboru growled. Neku said nothing, as he stepped between the two kitsunes and Joshua, his hands curling into claws as his nails extended, while his tails curled around Joshua protectively.

"We'd rather not fight, so release him," Eleanora hissed as she and Noboru also extended their nails, the pair crouching into a defensive stance. Joshua watched worriedly, terrified for all of their safety. He watched his father especially closely, considering the overprotective nature of the man. Noboru was shaking with rage, and was nearly about to pounce at Neku, when Joshua yelled at his parents.

"STOP!" he shouted. The elder silverettes froze, as did Neku, and looked at him, confused.

"What? But…Joshua…don't you want to come home?" his mother frowned, furrowing her thin eyebrows together in confusion.

"Mother…Father… This is my home now," the pregnant bearer told her. "I'm mated to Neku. I love him, and we're going to have a baby." This made the older Kiryus stare at their son, shocked. Joshua placed a calming hand on Neku's shoulder, silently assuring him they were okay.

"What…? But… Is that why Lord Axel took you from us?" Noboru asked.

"He had planned on taking me so I could become mated to Neku. They felt I would make him happy, and so far, I think I have," Joshua explained, smiling softly at his mate. "And I'm happy, too. Of course I miss seeing you, but I want to stay with Neku."

"…" Noboru was silent, but when Eleanora sniffed the air, she smelled Joshua's pregnancy scent.

"As long as you're happy, sweetie, that's what I care about," she murmured. Looking at Neku, she asked him, "And you've been taking good care of our son, I take it?"

"…" Of course, Neku didn't reply to the question. Instead, he merely reached back and placed his hand on Joshua's shoulder, lightly pulling him up against him, with his tails wrapping around the shorter male more firmly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smiled. "Don't worry, Joshua, we'll leave. But try and visit us when you can, okay? Besides, I'd like to meet my grandchild sometime."

"I'm sure we can arrange something," Joshua chuckled, kissing his mate's cheek to try and calm him. Noboru, however, sighed heavily, and then gave Neku a stern look.

"Treat my son well, Sakuraba, or I'll be paying you a visit," he threatened.

"…you should leave…" Neku snarled out quietly. "Before my father shows up and finds you here… He might be less forgiving then I…"

"Point taken," Eleanora nodded. "Come on, dear, we need to return home." She nudged him back into the hidden passage, and then pulled the stone back over it, hiding the tunnel. Once they were gone, Joshua relaxed fully, and then looked at his mate.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"…I'm fine," the redhead mumbled, before he settled back down again. Joshua leaned against Neku again, his tails gently wrapping around Neku's.

"I'm glad you guys didn't fight," he murmured.

"…you're the one who stopped us," Neku pointed out quietly.

"Only because I didn't want anyone to get hurt," the silverette replied, his hand moving to rest atop his stomach.

The taller kitsune looked over, before he rested his own hand on Joshua's. "…it'll be fine…" he murmured. The pregnant bearer smiled at his mate's reassurance, and felt a flutter of excitement run through him at the thought of when their baby would start to kick.

"I love you, Neku."

Neku hummed softly, before he leaned over and kissed Joshua to his temple. "…love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Jeez, 9 pages! Oh well, this isn't the end yet, folks! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me write this!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 6

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Joshua was lying in bed, having just woken up from his nap after having sex with Neku again. Feeling the increased pressure on his bladder from the baby, the silverette was about to get up to relieve himself, but found he couldn't get up due to the arm that was wrapped around his waist. Struggling to get up from the tightening grip, he hissed at his mate, "I have to pee!"

"…mm?" Neku opened one eye tiredly, before he relented sleepily and released the smaller male. Joshua scrambled to the bathroom, and then relieved himself. Deciding a shower might just be a good idea, he started up the taps and turned on the shower, waiting patiently for the water to heat up before stepping in with a content sigh. Once the silverette was thoroughly soaked, he began to lather himself up with soap while humming a vague tune. Just as he started humming, though, a pair of arms came around his waist, hands resting on his stomach gently. Joshua jumped slightly, startled by the silent entrance from his mate. Soon after, however, he leaned into Neku's hold.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in," he whispered.

"Obviously…" Neku murmured as he moved his fingers across Joshua's stomach lightly. The smaller kitsune shivered as small shocks of pleasure ran along his spine from the touches.

"Something wrong?" Neku asked quietly, a small smirk audible in his voice. Joshua rolled his violet eyes; of course Neku had discovered how sensitive his swollen stomach had become earlier, and now he was using it to his advantage since Joshua's pregnancy scent was such an erotic scent.

"You know exactly what you're doing," the pregnant bearer snorted, but the statement was more teasing than anything.

"Oh, do I?" Neku asked softly, equally teasing as he began to nip on Joshua's throat.

"Mmmhmmm," Joshua hummed, tilting his head to give Neku more access.

"And why would you say that?" his mate murmured as he let one hand slip down to his hip.

"Remember earlier?" the younger breathed, his breath hitching slightly at the touch.

"Hmmm…nope. Can't say I do," was the cheeky response as Neku's nails lightly scratched at his hip. "Care to remind me?" Joshua smiled in amusement as he pressed himself close against his mate, rolling his hips back and teasing Neku's half-hardened cock. The taller kitsune hissed softly, before he smirked and moved his hand around to reach for Joshua's flesh.

Joshua gave a soft moan at the firm grip on his member, and he gave a small thrust into the redhead's hand, urging him to continue. Neku chuckled softly, as he nipped on the shorter kitsune's ear as he moved his hand slowly. "You like that, huh?" Joshua nodded weakly, shivering lightly when his ear was nipped. "So…you want more?"

"Yes… Please, Neku!" Joshua whined pitifully.

The redhead smirked as he adjusted his hold. "Put your hands to the wall." The pregnant bearer complied, bracing himself on the shower wall. Once his mate was in position, Neku reached over and slipped two fingers into him. Joshua moaned softly at the penetration, and lowered his head in between his arms. A small chuckle rumbled from Neku's throat, just before he arched his fingers upward.

"Ahh-ha!" Joshua moaned loudly, feeling those fingers brush against his prostate.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me senseless," the silverette panted in response. Neku chuckled as he pulled his fingers out before adjusting Joshua's hips briefly, before he slammed right into his mate. Joshua immediately arched his back forward, throwing his head back with his lips parted in a silent cry.

After giving Joshua a moment to adjust, Neku took hold of his hips and began to thrust into him, striking his prostate on every motion. Joshua cried out with each powerful strike to his prostate, his ears twitching like mad from the stimulation. Noticing the movement, Neku smirked and leaned over, nipping on his mate's ear, flicking his tongue out at the sensitive tip.

"Ahhh!" Joshua wailed, gritting his teeth together to try not to cum too soon. Neku, however, seemed intent on the opposite, as he let one hand curl down around his mate's cock, stroking it in time with his swift thrusts. "F…FUCK, N-NEKU!" Joshua screamed in ecstasy, releasing his cum into the shower's water as it flowed down the drain. He clenched around his mate tightly in the process with a groan.

Neku moaned loudly, before he, too, released with a choked cry. "F…fuck…"

The smaller kitsune gave a soft whine as Neku released inside him, his arms beginning to shake from exertion as he continued to brace himself against the shower wall. Once he had caught his breath, Neku pulled out and moved Joshua back with him, supporting him quietly.

"…You wear me out," the silverette finally mumbled, an amused note to his voice.

Neku didn't reply immediately, but finally, he quipped with a small smirk, "You do a lousy job complaining."

"I wasn't… I was merely teasing," Joshua giggled tiredly.

"Uh-huh…" And that was all Neku had to say about that as he kissed Joshua to his temple.

The pregnant bearer purred softly at the affection, leaning into his mate's hold. "We better get out before the water turns cold," he pointed out quietly.

"Hm…suppose so…" Neku murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

"Stubborn as ever," Joshua chuckled, his eyes drifting closed.

"I don't think you mind," the redhead chuckled, before he reached over and closed the taps.

"…Fair enough," the younger male smiled softly, but then he jolted into full awareness when he fell a jab in his abdomen.

"Joshua?!" Neku got out, immediately wrapping his arms firmly around his mate.

Joshua's ears flicked a few times, and then he murmured, "I think…the baby just kicked…" He moved his and Neku's hands to rest on his abdomen, and then there were another couple of quick jabs against their hands.

Neku's eyes widened in surprise, before a small smile came over his face. "Heh… hey little one…" he murmured, rubbing Joshua's stomach lightly.

Joshua smiled as well, leaning against his mate's chest. "I can't wait to have our baby…"

"Unfortunately, you'll have to…the little one isn't ready yet, after all…"

"True…" Joshua sighed. "But you can't blame me for being excited…"

"Anyway," Neku said after a moment, "let's get dried off and dressed before either of you get sick, ne?"

"Good idea," the pregnant bearer agreed. Neku nodded and guided his mate out of the bathroom, and back to their shared room. "Hopefully the little one will let me sleep," the smaller kitsune complained jokingly.

"Let's hope," Neku agreed, as he set his mate down on the bed. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"Maybe later, but for now, let's rest," Joshua murmured. Neku allowed a small chuckle as he settled behind Joshua and wrapped his arms and tails around his mate, while also pulling the blankets over them both. The silverette took Neku's hands, and guided them to rest over his stomach, a small smile curving his lips as he fell asleep. A small smile played over Neku's face as he got himself a little more comfortable, breathing quietly with his mate held securely in his arms.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

About an hour before the sun was to rise, Neku blinked his eyes open and looked down at his mate for a moment. Said silverette was still fast asleep and had turned around in his sleep sometime during the night.

"…"

After a moment of just watching him, Neku briefly kissed Joshua on his temple, before he slowly and silently slipped out of the bed. Once he was sure that Joshua was still asleep, he headed out of the room quietly. After a small trip down the hall, Neku finally reached his destination, and after a moment of thought, he knocked lightly on the door.

"…Mom? You up?" he called out softly. There was a soft groan from inside the bedroom, and after a couple of minutes, Roxas opened the door and stepped out, dressed in a robe.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" he asked with a yawn. "Sorry, your father kept me up…"

"It's fine…" Neku mumbled softly. After a moment, he reached up and fiddled with his bangs. "Um…can we talk…in private, please?" This got the blonde's attention, and he perked up.

"Is the garden okay?" the neko suggested. "As long as we're quiet, no one will hear us."

"Yeah…sure…see you there?"

"Of course, I'll be down soon, I just need to get dressed," his mother smiled. Neku nodded and, after his mother went back inside, he headed for the garden to wait. Roxas was quick, throwing on a pair of boxer briefs and some pants and a shirt before joining Neku in the garden. Taking a seat on the bench with his son, he asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well…" Neku murmured, as he settled down on the ground by the lake, his tails twitching a bit behind him. "Um…I was thinking…um…well…"

"It's perfectly fine, Neku, you can tell me anything," Roxas assured the redhead, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

The young kitsune nodded his head, but it took him a few moments before he was able to speak. "…I want to get Joshua something…for when the little one gets here…but…"

"You're not sure just quite what to get," the blonde guessed.

"…" Neku nodded his head silently.

"Don't worry so much," his mother smiled. "Your father was the same way when I was pregnant with you. He actually made me a necklace with a locket on it that now holds a picture of the three of us when you were a newborn. I don't wear it often, but I do keep it in the bedroom where I can look at it every day. My point being that I feel Joshua would love it if you made him something from the heart that can be for the baby."

Neku didn't respond to that, but the way his tails were twitching and swaying indicated that he was clearly thinking on that knowledge very hard. Roxas noticed how hard his son was thinking on it, and chuckled.

"How about this? Joshua loves music, doesn't he?"

"…yeah, he does…" Neku confirmed with a nod.

"Then how about a music box? Something with a gentle melody that the baby can fall asleep to," the blonde offered.

At that, Neku's ears twitched in surprise, and he blinked, twice, before a small smile came over his face. "…yeah…that would work…" he murmured.

"Then there's your answer," the neko grinned. "You may need help from Joshua's mother, Eleanora Kiryu, however. She used to make music boxes and teach music, as well as write her own music before she mated with Noboru."

"…I see…" Neku said with a nod, before he frowned. "But…how do I…? I mean, I can't just leave, right?"

"Actually, I can start to help Joshua with the nursery, and tell him that you need to tend to something important with Axel," Roxas said. "While Joshua and I are busy with that, you and Axel can go to the Kiryu home and ask for Eleanora's help. Noboru shouldn't be a problem, as he's willing to do anything to keep his son happy."

At that, Neku allowed a small smile and nodded. "Right…that would work…" he agreed. His mother smiled softly, and pulled Neku into a hug.

"My little boy's growing up," he whispered. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Mooom!" Neku whined, blushing a little in embarrassment as he wriggled out of the hug. "Seriously…"

"What? Your own mother can't hug his son?" the blonde laughed. "Don't worry too much, okay? I won't do that in front of Joshua."

Neku pouted a little, but he said nothing in response, before he rose to his feet. "I should probably check on Josh…before he starts to panic that I'm not there."

"No worries, I understand. Pregnancy can make a bearer quite clingy and needy," the neko shrugged, and then stood as well. "Speaking of panicking, I'd best return to your father before he starts to freak out that I'm missing."

"Yeah, probably," Neku chuckled, as he started heading off. Right after he'd left, Axel burst into the garden, his emerald eyes wide with fear, and then settled into relief when he saw Roxas.

"Fucking hell, Rox!" he growled, slumping over as he relaxed a bit. "I didn't know where you were when you weren't in bed when I woke up!"

"Chill, Ax, I was only talking with Neku," the bearer soothed, going over and kissing the older redhead's cheek. "He needed to talk with me about something important."

"And that would be…?" Axel asked, quirking a brow.

"I'll tell you in the bedroom, so let's head up there," Roxas assured his mate. The pair then headed up to their bedroom, Roxas comforting Axel as they went.

Meanwhile, Neku reached his shared room with Joshua and reached to open the door. Right before he could open it, however, he heard sniffles and whimpers coming from the other side.

"…ah crap…" Neku grumbled, before he sighed and opened the door. "Hey," he called out as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Immediately, Joshua's head perked up, and he looked at Neku, tears streaked down his cheeks and his eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Neku…?" he whispered.

"Hey…" the redhead murmured as he walked over. Silently, he pulled the silverette against him and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Ssssh…I'm here now…it's okay…ssshh…" The silverette trembled in Neku's arms, trying his hardest to stop crying. Eventually, he did, and he took a deep, shuddering breath before finally speaking.

"…Where were you?" he croaked.

"I just had to talk to my parents for a bit," Neku admitted. "I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry…"

"I got scared when you weren't here," Joshua whimpered, burying his face into the crook of his mate's neck and inhaling deeply to calm himself further.

"It's okay, sssshh…" Neku shushed him, as he ran his hand through the silverette's hair. "It's okay…I'm here…shush now…ssshh…" Joshua soon settled in his mate's arms, grateful he was back.

"I missed you," he mumbled into the redhead's neck. "I feel so pathetic when I get like this…"

Neku eventually sat down on the bed, gently rocking Joshua in his arms. "I know…I'm sorry." There were a couple of kicks from the baby, which both parents felt.

"Seems the baby's upset, too," Joshua giggled with a hiccup.

Neku sighed softly as he reached down and rubbed his mate's swollen abdomen. "It's okay, little one…Daddy's here now…ssh…" he murmured softly. Joshua relaxed completely at the soothing touch, and felt their baby calm inside him from his mate's words.

"I think he hears you," he whispered.

Neku looked at his mate curiously at those words. "'He'?"

"With how strong he kicks, he's got to be a boy," the silverette reasoned.

"Uh-huh…sure," Neku murmured, not sounding too convinced about it, but he didn't question it any further. "Anyway, shall we head downstairs for breakfast?"

"Probably a good idea," Joshua agreed, and got off the bed with some help from Neku.

"You wanna change into something easier before we go?" Neku asked after a moment of thought.

"Yeah, I'd better," the pregnant bearer nodded, and went to the closet, changing into a pair of maternity pants and a maternity shirt. When he emerged, he looked at his mate. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Neku nodded, holding out his hand for his mate. Joshua accepted the offered hand, and the pair headed downstairs to the dining hall, where Axel and Roxas were waiting.

"Good morning, you two," Roxas greeted warmly.

"Ready for a small trip, Neku?" Axel asked his son.

"Huh? To where?" Neku asked, playing dumb for the sake of the surprise for the silverette beside him.

"It's a surprise," the older redhead chuckled.

"Don't worry, Joshua, you and I will be working on the nursery today," Roxas soothed the youngest kitsune, noticing the worried look that came over his face.

"O…okay," Joshua murmured, subconsciously tightening his grip on Neku's hand.

Of course, Neku noticed and returned the squeeze gently. "It's okay," he assured. "I'm not leaving forever…I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay," the smaller kitsune nodded, kissing Neku's cheek.

"Now come and eat, boys," Roxas smiled. "After all, Joshua, you're eating for two these days." This made Joshua blush lightly, but he nodded regardless as he and Neku sat down to eat.

The redhead smiled softly, briefly squeezing the other's hand, before he turned to his food quietly. The group ate in a comfortable quiet, and once they were finished, Axel had Neku follow him to the stables. Once they were gone, Roxas joined Joshua.

"Ready to start looking at decorations and ideas for the nursery?" the blonde asked him.

"But I thought Axel doesn't want me to leave the palace for my own safety," the silverette frowned.

"That's why we have a catalogue of ideas and some paint samples," Roxas replied with a grin. Excitement began to grow in the pregnant male, and he smiled back.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

X*X(With Neku & Axel)X*X

"So, your mother told me about this idea for a music box for Joshua, and I think it's a good idea," Axel told his son as they rode through the trees to the Kiryu home.

"…was Mom's idea, really…" Neku mumbled softly with a half shrug.

"Still, I like it," the youkai lord smirked. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "I haven't seen Joshua besides at mealtimes. Is he doing well?"

"Little bored at times…but yeah. He's doing alright," the younger redhead said, choosing to emit the fact that Noboru and his wife had actually trespassed (again) to try and take Joshua back. He had a feeling his father already knew, but he certainly wasn't going to bring it up.

"Good to hear. And the baby?" Axel inquired.

"The little one's healthy… I'm a little surprised Joshua's not bruised on the outside from the force of the kicks…" Neku said solemnly. "Also…Joshua seems to think the little one's a boy because of it…"

"Wouldn't surprise me," his father chuckled. "Your mother was the same way. He was fully convinced you would be a boy, and sure enough, he was right. You were a strong kicker back then, too."

"…I was?" Neku asked curiously, his ear tilting up slightly.

"Yup. Towards the end of Roxas's pregnancy, you did leave a few bruises. The only thing I've noticed, though, is that Joshua is a bit bigger than Roxas was at this point…" Axel replied thoughtfully. "Maybe he's having twins?"

"Is that actually possible with bearers?" the lord's son asked with a small frown. "I thought bearers couldn't carry more than one child at a time…"

"Well, your mother is a twin, but his brother, Sora, passed away before you were born due to illness," the elder redhead explained. "Your grandmother, Cloud, was also a bearer, so it's definitely possible."

"Really? I didn't even know…" the younger redhead murmured.

"I know, but we didn't think to tell you because it happened before you were born," Axel sighed. "But anyway, how would you handle twins?"

"I'm…not sure…I hadn't really considered the possibility…"

"Don't worry too much, Neku. I'm sure your mother will be able to find out while we're gone," Axel assured him. By that time, the father and son had reached the Kiryu home, and Eleanora came out to greet them.

"Lord Axel, Young Lord," she greeted, dipping her head respectfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Neku turned to his father briefly, before he turned to the silver kitsune and decided to bring up what they came for. "Mrs. Kiryu, we have come to request a favor of you."

"Oh? And what kind of favor would that be?" she inquired curiously.

"If you have some time, I wish to request your aid in constructing a music box," the younger redhead said solemnly.

"This is for my son, isn't it?" the female kitsune guessed with a smile. Neku's only response to those words was a solemn nod. "Then it would be my pleasure, Young Lord."

"…Thank you," the redhead said with a polite nod.

"I can absolutely start making that music box right away, actually. I already have a song in mind," Eleanora giggled. "It's a lullaby from when Joshua himself was an infant." Suddenly, a glowing, golden cat ran into the clearing, stopping before Neku.

"You must return to the palace now. Joshua needs you," it said in Roxas's voice, and then vanished in a burst of golden sparkles.

"…!" Though it certainly didn't show on his face, a bout of panic hit Neku at the news and he glanced to his father briefly, before he turned to Eleanora. "I'm sorry…I'll come by soon to pick up the music box."

After exchanging a quick nod with Axel, the two redheads turned and began rushing back to the palace.

'What the hell happened?! Dammit…Josh, just hold on…!'

X*X(With Joshua & Roxas…)X*X

"So, what do you think of this for the nursery?" Roxas asked the younger bearer, showing him a paint sample on the wall, but the silverette merely shrugged. Concerned, the blonde knelt in front of Joshua as he sat in the rocking chair and took his hands in his. "What's on your mind, Joshua?"

"…I miss Neku…" the smaller male sighed. "I know he said he would be back soon, but I don't like when he's gone… And he should be here for this, too…"

"I understand," the neko smiled in understanding. "How about we take a break and talk for a bit?"

"Okay," Joshua agreed.

"So, has the baby started kicking yet?"

"Yeah, but he's pretty strong, and quick to give two in a row every time."

This piqued Roxas's interest, and he reached towards Joshua's swollen abdomen and asked, "May I?" At Joshua's nod, the blonde placed his hand on his son's mate's stomach, and felt the described kicks, smiling at the pressure on his hand. "You think it's a boy, huh?"

"I know it seems silly, but because he's so strong, I think we're having a boy," the silverette murmured.

"Actually, I'll be honest with you, Joshua. You're bigger than I was when I was this far along with Neku. And the fact that the baby gives two kicks in quick succession like that? I think you're having twins," Roxas told him, and Joshua immediately stiffened at the news.

"…Are you serious…?" he whispered, and the neko nodded.

"My mother was a bearer, and I had a twin brother who passed away before Neku was born. I guess having twins skipped Neku, but not you," the blonde explained. Joshua began to tremble, and the strong smells of panic and fear began to emit from the silverette. Knowing Joshua needed Neku for this now, he swiftly sent out a messenger cat using his light magic, and then began to try and comfort the young kitsune.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The moment they reached the palace, Neku vaulted off his horse and, without looking back, rushed inside and towards where he knew his mother and Joshua were. As soon as he reached what was to be the nursery, he took only a moment to look around the room before running to his mate's side.

"Joshua!" Said pregnant male whimpered softly, desperately trying not to cry. Roxas stepped away from Joshua to tell Neku in a soft voice about how Joshua now knew he was expecting twins, and that he was beginning to panic because of it. Once his son nodded in understanding, the blonde left, closing the door quietly behind himself.

"Joshua…" Neku murmured, sitting by the other's side and wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders. "Hey…Josh, look at me…" Joshua whimpered as he latched onto Neku, a choked sob escaping him.

"…I'm scared, Neku…" he whispered in a terrified voice.

"Shush now… It's okay…I'm here now…ssssh…" Neku murmured as he rubbed Joshua's back and gently rocked his mate.

"I don't know if I can do this," the silverette breathed, struggling to reign in his emotions.

"Josh, calm down…sssh… Deep breaths, come on…" his mate urged him gently, rubbing his head and lightly scratching behind an ear as he rubbed circles along his back. Finally, with a violent shudder, Joshua slumped against Neku, no longer crying, and now breathing a bit more regularly, if not shakily. Neku continued to shush him, repeating softly, "Deep breaths…in…out… Ssh…" as he held him close. The pregnant male complied, taking in deep breaths and letting them out so he would calm down further.

This continued for several minutes, until eventually, Joshua murmured, "Thank you…" Neku shook his head softly to show it was nothing, as he settled back, letting Joshua rest against his side without a word of complaint. About a half an hour passed, and then the smaller male spoke again. "We're having twins, Neku…"

"…I know," the redhead murmured softly.

"I didn't think we would," the silverette whispered. "…Are you happy?"

Neku didn't respond immediately, running his fingers through Joshua's hair. "…yeah…" he admitted after a moment. Joshua's lips curved into a tired smile.

"I'm glad," he mumbled, snuggling closer to his mate. "I love you, Neku."

"…love you, too…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Final chapter, everyone! I'm shocked I got this cranked out so fast, but it's awesome that I got so much help from Milaya Milen Zeal! She's amazing! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for helping me write this!

Steal My Heart

Chapter 7

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

"Ugh… I hate feeling like this… I feel like a whale…" Joshua grumbled as he rested on his side in bed while Neku was gone getting something. Roxas paused in reading his book he'd brought to read while keeping the silverette company, and marked his place before setting it down and moving to sit by Joshua.

"I know, sweetie, but it'll be over soon. Just think about when you and Neku get to hold your little babies in your arms," the blonde reminded him.

"Yeah, but it can't come any sooner, huh?" the smaller male sighed heavily.

"When they're ready to come out, you'll know," the neko smiled. Two kicks were felt in Joshua's abdomen, making him wince.

"Well, they certainly have gained a lot of strength to their kicks," the kitsune muttered. Suddenly, a ripple of pain ran through Joshua's stomach, and he gasped as he grabbed at the area, struggling to sit up.

"Shit," Roxas hissed as he realized what was happening, and immediately sent out three messenger cats with his light magic before carefully helping Joshua to sit up in bed. Soon after they were sent out, Axel and Shiki came running in, the brunette carrying several blankets and some medical supplies. "Is Neku not back yet?"

"No, not yet," Axel answered, and then stood by his mate. "What can I do?"

"Go and wait for Neku at the stables, and put his horse away when he gets here. Joshua needs him for this," Roxas ordered firmly. The redhead nodded, and teleported to the stables in a burst of foxfire. The neko turned his attention to his son's mate, and gently propped him up as he murmured, "Don't worry, Joshua, Neku will be home soon, I promise."

X*X(Meanwhile, With Neku)X*X

Eleanora and Noboru were running in fox form beside Neku as he rode his horse, both parents worried for their son. The messenger cat Roxas had sent out had told Neku that Joshua was going into labor, and the Kiryus had heard the message. Finally, the trio reached the stables of the palace, where Axel was waiting for them. He didn't appear surprised by the presence of Joshua's parents, which was good.

"Hurry to the bedroom, they're waiting for you," he told Neku, Noboru, and Eleanora as the younger redhead vaulted off his horse. Neku didn't even say anything and instead bolted off in an instant, half-running, half-teleporting through the palace, not caring if he gave any of the servants a heart attack while doing so. The elder Kiryus streaked after him, still in fox form, and as they neared the bedroom, they could smell the powerful smell of their son's pain and fear. A pained cry came from the room right before they burst in, and Eleanora whined in empathy at Joshua's pain.

"Thank gods you're back," Roxas breathed out in a relieved hiss. "They're coming out faster than expected. His water's already broken." He then noticed the extra company they had. "Eleanora, Noboru, I'm glad you're here, actually. I'm sure Joshua will be happy that you're here for the delivery." The parents shifted back, and Eleanora hurried to join her son on his other side, considering Neku had already joined his mate.

"We're here, Joshua," she murmured to him. "Both your father and I are here. Your mate is here, too. He won't leave you." Neku didn't say anything initially, but he did hold onto Joshua's hand with one hand while gently wiping away the forming sweat from his mate's brow, before he placed a soft kiss to his temple and murmured quiet words of comfort to the shorter kitsune.

"It hurts, Neku…!" Joshua whimpered as another contraction tore through him.

"I know… I know… Just try to bear with it… I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere…" Neku promised quietly. The silverette nodded once, his eyes squeezed shut, and his grip on the redhead's hand tightened as he felt another contraction roll through him. Shiki carefully checked Joshua, and then spoke.

"Okay, Joshua, you're dilated enough to start pushing," she announced. "Just follow my instructions, and the twins will come out just fine." Joshua nodded weakly again in understanding. "Now, push!" He did as told, pushing with a strangled cry until he was told to stop by the okami nurse. Joshua flopped against his mate, panting as his ears folded back with the pain.

"You're doing fine…" Neku assured him, gently kissing his temple while letting his free hand run through his hair. Shiki nodded in approval and agreement at Neku's words.

"He's right, Joshua. I can already see the first twin's head a bit," she informed the silverette, who shuddered heavily as another contraction rolled through him. Roxas took a few blankets from the stack of folded ones and stood a bit to the side behind Shiki, waiting for the first baby to come out so he could clean it and make sure it was okay. Noboru watched his son anxiously from the sidelines, not sure what he could or should do to help. Joshua, feeling his anxiety, cried out even louder when yet another contraction hit. Eleanora knew her mate's presence was only making Joshua feel worse, so she got up and guided Noboru out, murmuring an explanation to him as they went.

"You're only stressing him out further with how nervous you are in the room," she whispered, and he sighed heavily once out in the hall.

"I just don't know what to do," he grumbled.

"You're as helpless as you were when Joshua was born," Eleanora teased.

Inside the bedroom, Joshua had been ordered to push again, and now the first twin's head was almost completely out. Once he stopped when told, he pressed against Neku for support.

Neku gently shushed his mate, wrapping two of his tails around him, still holding his hand and rubbing his head. "Relax…otherwise you'll hurt them… Deep breaths… In…out…"

"But it hurts so bad!" Joshua wailed, trying his best to relax.

"Come on, Yoshiya, you can do it," Shiki urged. "Now push!" Joshua obeyed, pushing as hard as he could, giving a low scream in the process. Suddenly, a shrill cry filled the room, and Shiki said, "You can stop for now. The first baby is out, and it's a boy." The smaller male fell back against the pillows and Neku, breathing heavily.

"Is he okay?" Joshua demanded breathlessly, trying to see his crying newborn.

"He's fine, Joshua," Roxas soothed as he held the infant in the blankets. "He's just clearing his lungs. Now you need to focus on getting his sibling out." The younger kitsune was reminded of this when another contraction hit. He gave a loud whine of pain, leaning against Neku for support.

"Ssh… It's okay…" Neku murmured, briefly kissing him. "You're halfway…just bear with it for a little longer…" Joshua nodded, and continued to try and maintain his breathing until Shiki told him to push again. The silverette pushed hard, screaming at the top of his lungs from the effort, and soon, Shiki told him to stop.

"You can stop, Yoshiya. The second baby's shoulders have passed, so I can pull it out from here," the okami nurse told him. Joshua slumped against his mate once again, exhausted. He winced as Shiki carefully pulled his second-born baby out of him, but soon settled into Neku's side.

"It's another boy," Roxas told the new parents, and Joshua smiled tiredly.

"I had a feeling they were both boys…" he mumbled.

Neku allowed a small smile as he rubbed Joshua's head. "Yeah…and you were right this time…"

"Can…can I hold them?" the silverette asked Roxas hesitantly.

"Of course," the blonde chuckled. The second-born boy began to cry at that moment, clearing his little lungs. "Seems like someone wants his mother."

The redhead chuckled softly, before he helped Joshua to sit up properly, though he continued to support him as Roxas and Shiki brought the two crying infants over. Joshua grunted slightly from the effort of sitting up, even with Neku's help, and then took the younger twin in his arms as Shiki placed him in his mother's arms. Meanwhile, Roxas gently placed the older twin in Neku's arms, showing him how to hold the infant. Joshua gazed at the twins with tears in his eyes, awed that they were finally out and in his and his mate's arms.

"They're beautiful, Neku," he whispered, watching the younger boy as he began to quiet down and relax in the comforting hold. Neku merely smiled as he settled properly next to the silverette, gently shushing the boy in his arms as he did.

The younger kitsune examined both boys as they were held, and he awed by their looks. The older boy had pale skin, soft ginger hair, rosy cheeks, and tiny ginger fox ears. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep, royal blue in color with flecks of violet in them. As for the younger boy, he had fuzzy silver hair, matching tiny fox ears, pale skin as well, and rosy cheeks. His eyes, now open as well, were a midnight blue, also with violet flecks. The twins' tails were swaddled in the blankets, but they had to match their ear colors.

"Neku… They're so precious," Joshua breathed, leaning down and inhaling their scents, calming him further.

"Definitely…" the older kitsune murmured softly, smiling quietly.

"What will you name them?" Eleanora's voice suddenly chimed from the doorway. She, Noboru, and Axel had joined them, just remaining quiet.

"Well, I was thinking of Kaze for the younger boy," Joshua murmured, looking at his mate. "What do you think?"

Neku smiled with a small nod. "Sounds good," he said as he moved his thumb over the little one's cheek, before he regarded the older boy. "And how about…Akane for this little tyke?" he asked as he scratched the small ginger behind his ear.

"I love it," Joshua smiled, pressing his lips to Kaze's forehead softly. The infant cooed happily at the contact.

"They are so beautiful, you two," Roxas told them warmly.

"Kaze and Akane… They'll both be amazing kitsunes," Noboru grinned. He approached his son, and then murmured to him, "I'm proud of you." Joshua grinned at his father, pleased by the man's praise. He could feel himself becoming more and more tired as the seconds ticked by, and he yawned widely.

Neku allowed a small chuckle as he regarded his mate. "Get some rest. You've earned it," he murmured as he kissed Joshua to his temple.

"Okay…" the silverette mumbled, his eyelids already drooping closed. Roxas chuckled softly.

"It's an exhausting process," he pointed out. He carefully plucked Kaze from Joshua's arms, and went with Neku to the nursery so the twins could sleep in their cribs. Eleanora followed, excited to watch over her grandsons. Noboru and Axel, however, remained with Joshua, the elder Kiryu sitting by his son. Axel watched them from a distance.

"I never imagined that things would turn out like this for you, Joshua," he murmured. "But in the end, I'm glad they did."

"Same here, Dad," the smaller silverette said quietly, and then he fell asleep, a content smile curving his lips. Meanwhile, Neku and Roxas placed Kaze and Akane in their cribs, gently tucking the infants in. Once the infants were asleep, Neku merely stood there for a moment, simply watching them silently.

Roxas joined him, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "How does it feel to actually see them in person now?" he asked quietly.

"…It feels…strange…" Neku admitted softly.

"Noboru was the opposite," Eleanora told them. "He took to fatherhood like a fish to water."

"Axel was kind of a goof about it, but he definitely did a good job as a father," Roxas replied. Looking at Neku, he added, "You'll adjust soon enough. Especially since you have Joshua with you."

Neku regarded them for a moment, his expression unchanging, before he finally allowed a small, half cheeky smile. "I'm gonna have to, don't I?"

"True, not much of a choice, but they'll keep you on your toes, that's for sure," Roxas chuckled.

"I'll bet," Neku chuckled softly.

"Let's let them sleep," Eleanora whispered. "I'm sure Joshua will be wanting you when he wakes up. For now, Roxas and I can watch the twins."

"Yeah, a'ight," the redhead nodded. "Thanks." And with one last nod, the redhead left the room, though he did cast the two sleeping children one last look before heading out.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Joshua blinked his eyes open as he woke later on, his vision a little fuzzy. He closed his eyes again, reaching up to rub them with a small groan.

"Morning, sunshine," came a cheeky voice from next to him.

The silverette perked up at the familiar voice, and he looked to see Neku seated beside him on the bed. "Hey," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," the smaller male answered. "I thought I would still be sore, but I guess my accelerated healing helped."

"Good," Neku said with a smile, tucking the silverette's hair behind his ear.

"Of course," Joshua nodded, smiling as well when he realized what the redhead meant.

Neku smiled as he helped Joshua up from the bed. "Let's go, then."

Joshua became excited at the thought of seeing the twins again, as he barely remembered what they looked like at this point. He had been so tired before, but now he was very eager, that feeling growing with each step they took closer to the nursery. Finally, they reached the door to said room, and Joshua silently opened it. Inside, Roxas and Eleanora were holding Kaze and Akane, gently rocking them to sleep. The two mothers perked up when they saw their sons, and had them carefully take over the rocking.

"They were just fed and burped, so all they need now is a nap," Roxas whispered to them before he and Eleanora left the room. Joshua smiled down at the sleepy Akane in his arms, and purred with content happiness at the sight.

Neku smiled as he adjusted his hold on Kaze, as the boy snuggled up close. "Happy?"

"Of course," the younger kitsune replied. He held Akane close as the infant cooed with content.

"Good," Neku murmured, kissing Joshua briefly as Kaze mewled and curled against him.

"I love you, Neku," the silverette whispered, kissing his mate chastely. Akane grumbled quietly in his arms, and Joshua giggled. "Jealous of Daddy, huh? Don't worry, I love you and Kaze, too."

Neku allowed a small chuckle at that, and reached over to gently scratch Akane behind his ear. "This little one is probably going to be a handful," he murmured softly.

"I'll bet, and Kaze won't be far behind," Joshua agreed, seating himself in one of the two rocking chairs. He began to slowly and gently rock back and forth in the chair, and Akane yawned after a few minutes of this. He then noticed something that hadn't been in the nursery before, placed on a small end table between the two cribs. "What's that?" he asked his mate quietly, genuinely curious.

Neku smirked softly as he walked over to the table. It was a small box made of lacquered red wood with four paws holding it up over the table, adorned with a fox motif along the sides, some even styled into yin-yang symbols, with sakura branches adorning the edges, and a cherry blossom tree painted along its lid.

"This is what I had to leave for today," Neku admitted, as he flipped loose a section on the side of the box, like a key. And as Neku turned it, Joshua realized that it WAS a key, just before Neku clicked it back into place, and then lifted its lid…upon which a soft tune resounded from the little box.

As the tune played out, Akane and Kaze were quick to fall asleep to the soft music, and Joshua felt tears form in his eyes when he recognized it.

"That…that's a lullaby my mother would hum to me whenever I had a hard time sleeping when I was little," he breathed. "How…?"

"I asked for Eleanora's help in making this," Neku said softly as he walked over. While holding Kaze close, he leaned down and kissed his mate. "Surprise."

"You're too good to me," Joshua smiled, purring. When he looked down at the sleeping Akane, though, he added, "I take that back. You're too good to **us**." Neku merely smiled, before he moved the other rocking chair over and sat down next to his mate, still cradling Kaze carefully. The two parents simply sat in the rocking chairs, each holding a twin and cuddling them as they napped in their arms.

X*X(4 Years Later)X*X

Joshua hummed pleasantly to himself as he finished his preparations for tonight in his and Neku's bedroom before his mate returned with the twins. The redhead had taken Akane and Kaze to play with Verra, their distant cousin. She was the daughter of Ventus and Terra, Ventus being Roxas's cousin through Cloud's younger sister, Rikku. Terra was the son of a swordsman from another city, and he cared dearly about Ventus and Verra.

As for the twins, they had grown quickly over four years, it felt like. Kaze and Akane were very similar in their personalities, but they still looked different. Kaze's hair had grown to be spiked in the front a little, but was otherwise longer like Joshua's. As for Akane, he had grown to look just like a miniature Neku, just with slightly lighter hair. But Joshua missed having an infant to care for, despite having the twins depend on him and Neku. He even missed the diaper changing, for crying out loud, so he had arranged for Ventus and Terra to have Akane and Kaze spend the weekend with them and Verra so Joshua and Neku could conceive another child. And all without Neku knowing, either.

Suddenly, the silverette perked up as he heard his mate's and the twins' voices approaching. Joshua hastily finished, and then he slipped out into the hallway to greet his family.

"Hey guys," he grinned as Kaze and Akane ran to him. The boys hugged his legs as the bearer ruffled their hair. "Did you have fun with Verra today?"

"Yeah! We played at the park!" they chimed.

"What was your favorite part?" their mother asked.

"Daddy pushing us on the swings!" Akane chirped.

"We went really high!" Kaze giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you boys had fun," Joshua chuckled. Looking at Neku, he inquired, "Were they good for you?"

"As good as they could be while running around," Neku chuckled.

"Good to hear. Well, let's go get you two ready for your weekend sleepover with Ventus and Terra, okay?" Joshua told the boys, surprising them.

"We get to play with Verra all weekend?!" they squealed excitedly.

Neku blinked slightly in surprise at the sudden news, since he hadn't heard anything about that ahead of time, but rather than mention it, he decided to humor his mate for the moment. "Unless, of course, you don't want to…"

Kaze gaped at his father while Akane yipped, "Of course we do!"

"Then let's get you two set up for the weekend," their mother smiled, leading the way to the twins' room, sashaying his hips a little as he went so Neku could clearly see. When the redhead saw that, he started to get an idea of what was going on, and he briefly rolled his eyes, before he moved after his family. The twins ran into their room, excitedly getting out their backpacks and having Joshua help them pack their things for the weekend.

"Daddy?" Akane suddenly piped up, looking at his father as he waited by the door.

"Hm? What's wrong?" the boy's father asked as he crouched down to his level.

"Will you and Mommy be okay while we're with Uncle Terra, Aunt Ven, and Verra?" the ginger asked worriedly. His fluffy tails swished against the floor nervously.

Neku quirked an eyebrow at Akane with his own head tilted to the side. "Why do you ask that, Akane?"

"Because Kaze and I won't be here, and I don't want you to be lonely…" the little boy pouted.

The redhead regarded his eldest for a moment, before he smiled softly. As he reached to ruffle the boy's hair, he said, "Don't worry so much, little one; it's not like we're not seeing you ever again, hmm?"

"You're right! Thanks, Daddy!" Akane grinned brightly before grabbing his backpack again and 'helping' Joshua to pack it. Once the boys were all set to go, the family of four went out into the hallway, where they saw Roxas waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" the neko asked them.

"Yeah!" Kaze and Akane cheered at the same time.

"Then let's go before they start to worry," their grandmother chuckled.

"You two behave for them, okay?" Joshua told the boys firmly before hugging them. "I love you two so much, so listen to what you're told to do."

"We will, Mommy," Kaze promised.

"We love you, too!" Akane added. Once they were released from the hug, they turned to Neku.

Neku silently crouched down and gestured the pair over. And as they came in range, he ruffled both their hair. "Both of you stick together and watch out for each other, understood?"

"We will, Daddy," the pair told him simultaneously.

"Good," Neku said, before he pulled them in and hugged them firmly. Kaze and Akane hugged him back, and once Neku let go, they waved to their parents as Roxas led them to Ventus and Terra's home. Once they were out of sight, Joshua smirked briefly before activating his Temporal Lock and hurrying to his and Neku's room. Once he was ready, he let time flow normally again.

"The hell…? …Seriously?" the redhead chuckled with a small chuckle, before he turned and headed up the stairs toward their shared room. As he reached their door, he paused for a moment, wondering what he was going to find, before shrugging and walking into the room.

Inside, Joshua was lying on top of the bed, not a scrap of clothing on him. He was positioned in a VERY suggestive way for Neku to see, and he had a teasing glint in his violet eyes.

"Hello, Neku," he purred seductively.

Though Neku stared at the scene before him in surprise for a moment, he quickly recovered and smirked slightly, walking in and closing the door behind him with a flick of his tails. "And what is this all about, hmm?" he asked as he approached.

"I figured we should be able to have a weekend to ourselves, considering it's been four years since we became mates," the silverette smiled softly. He had that ulterior motive, but no need to mention it yet.

"That so?" the redhead murmured, a small smirk on his face as he rested one knee on the bed. "And I'm to assume there's nothing else behind this, then?"

"You're good," the smaller kitsune snickered. "I've been thinking about having another baby, so I decided to give us some peace for the weekend to try~"

"Oh really?" Neku purred as he crawled over his mate. "And here I thought you were done after Akane and Kaze…"

"I miss having an infant dependent on us," Joshua whispered, allowing Neku to drape himself over him. "But if you want any of this, then you gotta lose these." He tugged at Neku's shirt and lightly snapped the waistband of his underwear against his hip to emphasize his point.

Neku hissed at the snap of elastic, before he smirked and grabbed Joshua's hands, trapping them above his head. "You still talk too much…" he purred, before locking their mouths together. The younger kitsune immediately responded, moving his lips smoothly in time against Neku's. The taller male chuckled softly as he let his fingers play over Joshua's bare skin, before he used one of his tails to keep his hands in place. Despite being held like this, Joshua wasn't helpless. The silverette slid one of his tails along Neku's body, slipping it underneath his mate's shirt and tugging slightly.

Neku chuckled softly as he pulled away. "Still haven't gotten anymore patient, have you?"

"I mean what I said, Neku," Joshua smirked. "Gotta lose these if you want me~"

The redhead merely smirked back at Joshua, before he moved back and wordlessly removed his shirt, tossing it aside to be forgotten. The bearer was quick to take advantage of the weakened grip around his hands, and leaned up so he could trace some of his mate's scars with his tongue. This made Neku hiss slightly at the touch, before he smirked and pushed Joshua back down, latching onto his neck and biting and sucking with a small purr.

"Ahh-ha…!" the silverette moaned softly, tilting his head back to expose more of his throat to Neku. A small chuckle rumbled from his mate's throat, as he moved his fingers up and began to toy with the shorter male's nipples, alternating between rolling and pinching them. Joshua whimpered and shivered at the prickles of pleasure that ran along his spine from the stimulation.

Meanwhile, Neku used his tails to deal with the remainder of his clothes, as he began to trail kisses along Joshua's collarbone, occasionally nipping at the skin. Joshua whined pitifully, moving his hands to grip Neku's shoulders tightly.

And then, without warning, Neku latched onto the silverette's right nipple, where he proceeded to lick and suckle on the hardened nub. Joshua squeaked at the warm wetness, squirming a little from the feeling. The redhead purred softly as he let his free hand slip down along Joshua's side. Joshua smiled softly at the touch, purring as well.

Neku's fingers trailed down his side, before slowly scratching them along his mate's hip, pointedly ignoring his burning need. The smaller male's purr quickly shifted to a frustrated noise of disbelief, but then he smirked and whispered, "Neku-sama…"

Neku smirked slowly at the whispered words, as he moved back and murmured: "What do you want, Yoshiya?"

"I want all of you~" Joshua purred.

Joshua had only a moment to notice the almost devilish smirk on Neku's face, before the redhead roughly pinched the silverette's nipples. "Did I give you permission to be so casual with me, Yoshiya?" he demanded. The smaller kitsune whined loudly at the rough action before responding.

"I'm s-sorry, Neku-sama," he stuttered.

"Better," Neku purred, gently tracing the abused nubs with his thumbs. "So…care to try again?"

"I need all of you, my mate, Neku-sama," Joshua breathed, his eyes darkening slightly with his lust.

"How badly?" the redhead purred, letting his hands slip down to Joshua's hips.

"So badly it hurts to not have you inside me, Neku-sama," the younger murmured. Neku smirked as he finally curled his fingers around his mate's need, while at the same time slipping two fingers into him. Joshua's eyelids, which had been lowered to half-mast, suddenly shot open at the sensation, before shutting tightly as he moaned loudly. And his mate merely chuckled as he moved both hands at varying speeds.

"Ahh-ha…!" Joshua panted, trembling at the stimulation.

"You like that, huh?" Neku purred. The silverette could only nod his head weakly as an answer, shuddering heavily when Neku's fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Then beg for it," the redhead murmured. "BEG for it!"

"Please, fuck me, Neku-sama! Please fuck me senseless with your amazing cock!" the silverette pleaded desperately.

Those words made the taller male chuckle, before he pulled his hands away. But before Joshua could complain, he lifted his mate's leg and moved into position. "Ready?"

"I'm ready for my mate," Joshua purred, relaxing himself in anticipation.

"Good," Neku quipped, before he moved in without another word spoken. Joshua gave low groan at the swift entry, and then shifted his hips a little as he adjusted to Neku's familiar length.

Neku waited for less than a minute, before he began to move, setting a swift pace. Immediately, the bearer began moaning with every thrust into him, and every time his mate struck that sweet spot inside him, the pitch of his moans increased.

Wanting more, Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku, and dug his nails into the redhead's back. A soft chuckle rumbled from the taller male's throat, before he leaned down and locked their mouths together.

Joshua's moans were soon caught in the kiss, but when he felt Neku's hand wrap around his leaking cock, he broke away with a pleasured cry. His tails thrashed spastically beneath him, and his ears twitched like mad at the overwhelming sensations.

"Who do you belong to?" Neku purred softly.

"O-only y-you, Neku-sama!" Joshua stuttered out loudly once the question registered in his lust-filled mind.

"Again."

"Only you, N-Neku-sama!"

"Louder!"

"ONLY YOU, NEKU-SAMA!" Joshua shouted at the top of his lungs.

Neku smirked at the loud cry, before he moved in and purred in his ear, "Good boy…now come for me, Yoshiya." And Joshua did, screaming in ecstasy as his cum splashed onto his and Neku's stomachs. He clenched tightly around his mate's dick in the process, shuddering and twitching at the mind-blowing orgasm. And his mate hissed as his own release hit him and he exhaled briefly, before he pulled away.

Joshua mewled cutely as his mate pulled out of him, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Once he had collected his breath, Neku settled beside Joshua and pulled him close. The silverette slowly curled up against Neku's chest, smiling softly at the tenderness his mate showed him. Eventually, he spoke up.

"…Would you want twins again?" he mumbled against the redhead's skin.

"Hmm…" Neku hummed softly, before mumbling, "Maybe."

"As long as you're okay with it, and the baby or babies are happy and healthy, that's all that matters to me," Joshua whispered.

The redhead regarded his mate for a moment, before he snorted. "Go to sleep. You look and sound like you need it."

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing about Akane and Kaze," Joshua huffed, but he yawned widely before settling against his mate.

"Sleep, baka," the redhead chuckled softly, placing a kiss to the shorter male's temple.

"Love you, too, dear," Joshua snickered tiredly, but soon fell asleep anyway, the lone thought that Neku had stolen his heart imprinted in his mind. Not that he was even the slightest bit bothered by that.

A/N: I hope you lovely readers out there truly enjoyed this fic! This was DEFINITELY not possible without Milaya Milen Zeal's help, that much is for certain. R&R, peeps!


End file.
